The Angel's Diary
by Michael Clifford
Summary: Erik was alone in the dark but he didn't die, someone came and gave him a new life. Erik became a vampire without his memories of his old life. Little did he know, Christine regretted her decision to leave him and came back, but Erik wasn't there. She decided to do anything to be with him again.
1. Day 1

_**The Angel's Diary**_

_**I do not own anything . **_

_**Day 1**_

_**( Erik's POV )**_

_**It was so dark . **_

_**I couldn't feel anything . **_

_**Excepted the pain . **_

_**So hurt , every part on my body was hurt . but body harm mean nothing to the hurt I felt in my heart .**_

_**It was like something in me was dying .**_

_**She left me.**_

_**Who ? I didn't know , or remember . But she must be really important to me . **_

_**That was why I was so hurt when she left me In this darkness .**_

_**To die .**_

_**But why did she leave ? wasn't I important to her , too ?**_

_Because you are a monster . _

_**Someone in my head told me .**_

_**No , I am not a monster, and if she truly loved me , she wouldn't mind that .**_

_She doesn't love you , because you are a monster ._

_**No , I am not. **_

_Freak of nature ._

_**N… No ….**_

_Angle of darkness , now you will be in the dark , alone forever . without your angle , without the light of your life ._

_**She will come back , she promised me .**_

_A promise you know she won't keep , how many did time she break a promise ? and why would she want to keep a promise with a freak like you , corse ?_

_**She is not like that .**_

_Keep telling yourself that , freak ._

_**I felt the darkness was coming closer every minute . the dead was coming for me .**_

'_**at least … something is on time ' I sighed tiredly , all I want was to close my eyes , and sleep . One long sleep would help , yes , one long and nice sleep . I slowly closed my eyes , but before the darkness claim me , I heard someone was coming to me . Another angry mop ? sorry , you were too late , the phantom has came to his end .**_

_**( Normal's POV )**_

" _**Oh my god , Dad , come here , I found someone " a young man , who looked like he was around 17 or something said to the other blond man .**_

" _**good god , Ed , help him get to my carriage , we have to save him" The blond man hurry helped the failing phantom got up and out of the dark . **_

_**(tbc )**_

_**note : this is my first cross over , and also my first long fic , so , please tell me if i should continue it or just abadon the idea and think of something else , and well , guess who saved Erik ? **_


	2. Day 2

_**The Angel's Diary**_

_**I do not own anything . **_

_**Day 2**_

_**( Erik's POV , from now on , it will always be Erik's POV ) **_

_**I felt really tired . **_

_**Someone was talking to me . **_

" _**hello ? how are you feeling ? " I opened my eyes . and I saw a blond man looked back at me .**_

" _**tired …. Where … ? " I looked around .**_

" _**oh , you are at my home , my friend , and of couse you are tired … after what happened to you … I would be supride if you were not tired … and how is your head ? " he asked .**_

"_**I am fine … I think … a little headache … but … what happened to me ? " I asked him. " and who are you ? "**_

" _**oh , I am sorry , my name is Carlisle Cullen , I am a doctor , and that is my son , Edward Cullen " The blond man pointed at the other boy . " well , do you remember what happened ? "**_

" _**I … " I opened my mouth and closed again " I don't know ". I found my mermories were as white as a paper " what happened ?"**_

" _**well , judge by … your condition when we found you … it is best you don't remember anything … do you remember your name ? " Carlisle asked me.**_

" _**yes… it is Erik … " I said .**_

" _**good " **_

" _**dad , you forgot something ? " Edward asked his dad with a raising ey**__**ebrows .**_

" _**wha… ? oh right . but he need more rest … Ed " **_

" _**we should told him like ... now … "**_

" _**told me what ? " I asked , worrying , then I touched my face , I thought it was out of habit or something , I touched my bare face , something was missing and I was panic . **_

" _**you want to find your mask ? I don't think you will need it anymore ." Carlisle told me .**_

" _**why … did I wear a mask … "**_

" _**you don't remember ? well … you … your face wasn't normal … " Carlisle said to me .**_

" _**I am a monster ? "**_

" _**no , you are not , Erik , your face was just … not what everyone would call … usual , but not a monster … but it is gone now …" Carlisle said .**_

" _**but … how ?" **_

" _**we don't know yet , Erik , but maybe that was because of your change." **_

" _**my change ?" I asked , confure as ever " what change ?"**_

" _**well , let's sit down and I will tell you everything you need to know " Carlisle said .**_

" _**tell me , please "**_

" _**Erik , me and my son … are not a normal human … we are vampires … and you are one of us now …"**_

" _**a vampire ? so now I am another kind of monster ?" **_

" _**no , you are not a monster "**_

" _**but what do you call a creature that suck human's blood and kill them ?" I asked angrily .**_

" _**Erik , we don't suck human's blood and kill them , we drink from anima "**_

" _**drink from anima ? but how ? "**_

" **_well , we just want to keep our last human's _ _intermost heart , we don't kill human , you are welcome to join us , Erik , if you want but if not , we won't judge you . __" Edward told me ._**

" _**join you ?" **_

" _**yes , we will live together as a family . we look out for each other and live . we will have to move a lot , but we will manager , so what do you say ? " Carlisle asked with his kind voice .**_

" _**a family ? " I liked the sound of it , it filled me with happiness and sadness as the same time . " yes , I think I will stay with you"**_

_**(TBC)**_

_**Note : so , what do you think ? **_


	3. Day 3

_**The Angel's Diary**_

_**I do not own anything . **_

_**Day 3**_

_**I was bored to dead , well , I was already dead , but I was bored , really bored . It has been three months since my change and I have picked up some of my mermories , liked what I did under that Opera house , I was the infarmour phantom ,althrought I remembered a lot , but I still felt like something was missing , something really big was missing , and it left me empty , a big space in my heart . **_

_**Carlisle ( Carlisle wanted me to call him dad liked Ed did , since i looked younger than i was before my change , but I thought it would be weird to call a man that looked around my ages , well before i change , now i looked only in my twenty, dad , althought Carlisle told me that he was older than he looked but I couldn't bring myself to call him by the name that belonged to someone who didn't even there when I was bord , so I would be his little brother in stead ) was not at home , he went to work at a local hospital , and Edward was home to look after me . I was not a kid , I could take care of myself , but Carlisle told me that I need someone there for me when my vampire's thirst out of control . And Ed was not the friendliest man ever , he always looked at me with cold eyes , always watched over me hawk-like , and he never let me out of his sign when we went out hunting . I hated being watched like that . But Carlisle said he would come around soon and it was very dangerous that we let a new bord . and he also told me that I could go out alone after my eyes came back to it's golden . **_

_**But none of that would change the truth that I was bored .**_

" _**Eddie ? " **_

" _**don't call me that , and what ? "**_

" _**can we play chess ? I am bore ."**_

_**Edward smirk " sure , why not ?"**_

" _**okay , I will go with black ." I was supride , Edward never said something liked that before , he usually just ignored me . **_

" _**sure " he said with bore tone .**_

_**( after 15 minutes )**_

" _**check mate !" I said .**_

" _**what ? " Edward said , liked he could not believe in his eyes " you won ? really ? "**_

" _**uh , hello , is that weird ? "**_

" _**yeah , it is … and …" Edward said to me , and he paused for a minute before continued " I couldn't know what was in your mind ."**_

" _**what do you mean ?"**_

" _**I can read peoples's mind , but I couldn't read your . "**_

" _**wow , you can read mind ? cool "**_

" _**I wonder if you have a gilf like me "**_

" _**do Carlisle have ? "**_

" _**no "**_

" _**well , you never told me that you could read mind , cheater . " I laughted " busted , little bro "**_

" _**but I can't read your mind , so it didn't count . "**_

_**That was when Carlisle came in .**_

" _**hey , what are you two doing ? "**_

" _**playing chess "**_

" _**Erik . you can't play chess with Ed , he could … "**_

" _**I won " **_

" _**what? Erik , you won ? "**_

" _**I did "**_

" _**wow , no one won Ed anything, he can … "**_

" _**he can read mind , yes , I know , he just told me … after I beat him in his own game … "**_

" _**Dad , I can't read his mind … it feel like there is a bariel that shield his mind ."**_

" _**really? That is just weir , may be Erik also has a gift like you do , Ed "**_

" _**don't call me Ed , dad ."**_

" _**finaly , someone bring Justine into the game ."**_

"_**very funny , dad "**_

" _**Eddie , come on , don't be a sore loser ."**_

" _**yeah , Eddie , don't be such a sore loser ." I teased .**_

" _**shut up , uncle ."**_

" _**yeah , whatever , want another match ?" I asked . And we played again . **_

_**In pass three months I lived with the Cullen , I felt really happy , something was still missing but I thought I could live with that , as long as I have my family with me .**_

_**(TBC)**_

_**Note : hey , if anyone don't know what was Erik's power , it was like Violet's power from the Increleble .and for those who is still confure about this new Erik . i will say this :**_

_**1 / Erik's face was not like a corse , since i used the imagine of Erik in movie , and haft of his face was health , replanced by two big scars . please don't hate me for changing his face like that , but he desert to have a better life , and i am having some plant with this information .**_

_**2/ Erik had a gift like Edward did , his will be like Violet from the Increleble , like i said .**_

_**3/ Erik will be Carlisle's little brother . when Esme come , he will be the brother from her family since he didn't look at lot like Carlisle .**_

_**4/ i will write this story like Erik's diary , that is why it's name was The Angel's Diary . **_


	4. Day 4

**_The Angel's Diary _**

** _I do not own anything_ **

**_Day 4_**

_**Everything was fine as far as I knew so . finaly that my eyes colour were yellow , and Calistle told me that I could go to school like Edward , but I decided to put that aside , didn't know why , may be I need sometime for myself first ? not sure , but I did have a lot of things to learn about , like I need to wear clothers that cover my skin , Carlistle choiced our next moving plance pretty well , somewhere don't have mutch sun so we don't need to worry ,but then being careful wouldn't hurt , right ? and Eward taught me how to use my power and other time we played chess , Ed would never learn that he couldn't beat me in chess but he liked the challenge anyway . and Carlistle told me about there were other vampires but they didn't live like we do , so best avoiding deal with them .**_

" _**Erik ?" **_

" _**yes , Carlistle ."**_

" _**you know , I still want you to call me dad ."**_

" _**it is weird , I don't feel like to call you that , sorry , so what do you need me to do ?" **_

" _**well , I need to work tonight , so you and Ed will be home alone , think you can handle that ."**_

" _**please, we are not kid anymore , you know ."**_

" _**yes , well , sorry for being over protecting my two boys . anyway , I think you two need to go hunting , your eyes are almost black now ."**_

"_**oh right , it is weird , I don't feel anything at all . anyway , have a nice day at work ."**_

" _**you , too . be careful , don't let human see you two biting some bear's head off ."**_

" _**I know that , good bye ."**_

" _**bye ."**_

_**After Carlistle left to work , we decided to go hunting , then , we went home and played chess , Ed wanted a remark .**_

" _**how many time do you need to see that you won't win against me in chess , my beloved nephew?"**_

" _**well , never , I will play until I finaly won , my dear uncle ." **_

" _**well ,dream on , my dear nephew ."**_

_**Suddenly , Edward looked angry and sad , he standed up and left the room .**_

" _**what ? hey , Ed …" I though that he was angry at me because I called him 'beloved nephew' , but that thought was vanished as soon as I sense it in the air .**_

_**Blood . human blood . **_

_**And Carlistle ran in , a bloody woman in his arm .**_

" _**Erik , help me ."**_

" _**sure …"**_

_**I knew I didn't have time to think , this woman need to be help or she would die . **_

_**Carlistle tried everything he could to help this woman , seem that he knew her before , but there was not anything we could do to help her , except …**_

" _**dad , she killed herself …" Edward said , from where he stand near the door .**_

" _**I … I can't let her die … I am sorry …"**_

_**Edward left without saying anything .**_

_**I looked at Carlistle and then to where Edward was just stand , and then back to Carlistle .**_

" _**go and stay with him , Erik ."**_

" _**yes , I will talk to him , and Carlistle , seem like you two know each other ?"**_

"_**yes , I used to be her doctor , when she was young and she broke her legs … I never saw such a young and activerly girl like her before , she was …. Then I met her again … and … she killed herself … I don't know why … but I can't let her life end like that … I just can't … please talk to him ?"**_

" _**yes …. I will try …"**_

_**And I left after Edward .**_

_**Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwww**_

" _**Edward ?" I found him near the river where we hunted that evening . " what's wrong ?"**_

" _**he promised that he won't change anyone after me …"**_

" _**well , he changed me …"**_

" _**you are different … she … her child was dead … and she wants to be with the child , but Carlistle took it away from her …"**_

" _**Ed , sometime human do stupid things when they are sad . everyone need a second chance , may be Carlistle can give her that second chance like he did to me ?"**_

" _**Erik , you don't understand , what life will she have ? like us ? she want children , can dad gives her that ? she want a family …"**_

" _**Edward , she can't have child but she can have you , from what I see , Carlistle has something for her, and she to him , too . she called his name all the time she was in coma . and we can be her family , her new family …"**_

" _**Erik …"**_

" _**give him a chance , I want him to be happy …"**_

" _**I …"**_

" _**please ?"**_

" _**fine . I will ."**_

" _**let's go back then , Carlistle must change her by now ."**_

"_**yes … I think …"**_

_**Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwww**_

_**We came back in the house , and found Carlistle sat next to the unconsiour woman , looking worry and sad .**_

" _**dad …"**_

" _**Edward … I am sorry , I just can't let her die like that … I want to give her a second chance like I did to you and Erik ." **_

" _**I know … I am sorry … for making you sad and worry ."**_

" _**it is okay …I was soo scare that you would leave …"**_

" _**I won't leave you … may be this will give her a new life and a chance to live ."**_

" _**anyway , Carlistle , you need to hunt , your eyes are black ."**_

" _**it is fine , I can't leave her here alone ."**_

" _**Edward and I can help . we can look after her for one hour or two for you to go hunting ."**_

"_**no , I am fine . you two go ahead and get some rest ."**_

" _**fine , good night then , come on , Erik , I am challenge you on a chess remark ."**_

" _**you'll never learn , won't you ?" I teased him as we walked out of the room . **_

_**(tbc)**_

_**Note : sorry for not updating soon , I want to finish ' seven days to my destiny ' first , don't worry , I will try and update soon , with my new fanfic , ' jungle fever ' .**_


	5. Day 5

**_ The Angel's diary ._**

_**I do not own anything**_

_**Day 5**_

_**At first , we weren't close to Esme , only Carlisle . Edward felt guilty because Carlisle took away her chance to be with William her son ,I knew that , because I often saw his gaze to Esme's sad and souless eyes . I didn't have any problem with Carlisle changed her , but I still kept a quiet space from her , didn't know why , something about her made me felt rather sad . but she was friendly and nice , after she got over the pain and lost . so I opened up with her easily , part of it was because I was the one who spent most time with her when Car wasn't home , Ed still didn't come any near Esme throught .**_

_**One night . when I was playing card with Esme , Edward came home .**_

" _**hey , Ed , come over and play with me and Esme ."**_

_**He was about to say yes , but then he saw Esme .**_

" _**sorry , I don't want to play , i have a lot of homeworks that need to be done before the day after ."**_

_**And he walked up his room withour another words. **_

" _**Erik , why did Edward hate me ?" Esme said sadly to me , i knew she treated Ed like her son and she loved him alot .**_

" _**Esme , he didn't hate you , he just feel guilty because of what Carlisle did ."**_

" _**but …"**_

" _**Esme , Ed can read mind , he knows why you tried to kill yourself , you wanted to be with your lost son , but Carlisle took that away from you and gave you this life of vampire . this … this with Edward , wasn't a life , It was a curse .he is not like you and me , I didn't have any mermories about my life before the change , but I got Ed and Carlisle , I had a family , and Calisle said that when he found me , I wasn't … I was dying . so he gave me a new life and I am happy he did that ."**_

" _**I am happy , too ."**_

" _**well , you need to tell Edward that, he was still blame Carlisle for your change ."**_

" _**I will talk to him now ."**_

" _**well , go on then . I will clear the house ."**_

" _**Erik , thank you ."**_

" _**no problem , I am glad I can help ."**_

_**Esme left to talk to Edward , I trusted they would have a heart-to-heart talk so I left them alone and go hunting .**_

_**Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwww**_

_**The night was something I liked , it was pleasant and comfortable , may be I used to it in my old life . I looked up the sky , it looked so different , wasn't like anything in Paris . may be because she wasn't here with me . She ? was there someone ? I didn't know . but trying to remember gave me headache , so i didn't think i want to remmeber , Carlisle said it wasn't a happy mermories anyway .**_

_**I sighed . all those thinking gave me another headache , like trying to remember didn't do the good works at that , i role my eyes at that thought and tried to massager my temples . I really didn't like those headache , it was getting badder and badder everyday . better forget about it and go back or Ed would give me the talk again . he was like my mama bear or something , but then what would you expect in a house of three single guy , may be Esme would help change that then . **_

_**Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwww**_

" _**so , you and Esme are cool now ?" I asked when Ed and I played chess together .**_

" _**yes ,she said dad gave her a second chance , she can't have babies but she can have a family , she loves us alot ." **_

" _**well , that is a good start then ." **_

" _**Erik , you are right , may be this is not a bad things to Esme ."**_

" _**I am always right ."**_

" _**hey , I am going to beat you in chess ."**_

" _**in your dream , little Eddie ."**_

_**(TBC)**_

_**Note : urg ,school is killing me . i hate college , i have been planning the vacation trip for two months and pam, the test came without any warning . **_


	6. Day 6

**The Angel's Diary**

_**I do not own anything**_

_Day 6_

_**I was bore . not just me , but also Edward was bore , we were tired of looking at those two suppose-to-be adult in this house , we all could see that Carlisle and Esme were in love , but they kept deny their feeling and treat each other with polite and distance .**_

" _**Erik , I am tired of looking at those two ."**_

" _**careful , he is your father , even when he is an idiot ."**_

" _**I know , but we all could see that Esme loves him , how can't he see that ?" **_

" _**well , they always say that love is blind . we need to do something to those two , so that they will see each other feeling ."**_

" _**yeah ."**_

" _**too bad that Carlisle can't read mind , it would have been easier if he did ."**_

" _**yeah , too bad . anyway , Erik , you are a genius , do something ."**_

" _**hey , I may be smart but I am as clueless as you are in this situation . why can't Carlisle do something himself ? so that we don't have to help him in this ." **_

" _**so what will we do with those two ?" Edward asked .**_

" _**I don't know … let's think about it , dinner is out of the question since we can't eat …" I said . " how about hunting ? leave them alone together in the dark jungle may do the trick . we can be the bad guy and do something that can make them lost in the jungle ."**_

" _**good idea , Erik , you are a genius."**_

" _**I know ." I smirk " now , let get on with the plan ."**_

_**Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwww**_

_**( I found a safe plance to hide and spied on Carlisle and Esme , when Edward came out hunting and prepare for Carlisle and Esme's big lost in the dark jungle )**_

" _**good evening Esme , how is your day and where are Erik and Edward , I know that your eyes have changed to golden but we can't rist you kill someone , since it haven't been long …." Carlisle said , walking in the living room .**_

" _**Erik and Edward said that they were hungry , so they need to go hunting ." Esme said with a small blush on her cheek . how come this man didn't see that Esme was in love with him ? **_

" _**and they can't bring you with them ? you know they can show you some of their hunting trick ." Carlisle said with a raising eyebrow . he was suspecting something . why couldn't he be as clueless as he is with romance in this situation ? but then he just smiled and his face relax . " i guess they just need sometime alone , you know Erik and Edward are pretty close to each other , they are like brother , but Erik said he didn't want to be my son ."**_

" **_oh I see , and_** _** they said they would go near human's hunting part , and it is hunting season , they don't want me to go anywhere near human yet … I guess they thought being home alone is safer for me ."**_

_**Esme said , blushing again and I thought Carlisle missed it completerly ... again . she must be thinking about ' home alone with Carlisle' , when the man's mind was somewhere else . I frowned at this , 'take advantage of it , you idiot , it is only the two of you in this house .' I thought . ' urg , time for plant B . good thing Esme is also little hungry . hope this idiot al least see this .' I looked over Carlisle , and saw that he looked like he was deep in thought , urg , thi guy did too many thinking today for his own good . something was in his mind , did he know about our plan ? did he suspect something ? **_

" _**Esme , are you hungry ? I think your eyes are almost black . urg , and they didn't think of bringing you with them in a hunting trip ." Carlisle said , after a long silend , and I sighed with relief , this guy would give me a heart attack one day .**_

" _**don't be mad at them , they are still young ." Esme said , ' urg , because of the plan I will let it slip this time , woman , I am old enough to be your grandfather .' I thought . ' good thing Carlisle is not as hopeless as we thought .'**_

" _**yeah , I am alittle hungry , but I can't go out by myself ." Esme was blushing again , how could this guy miss it , she bush too many time around him for good sake ? **_

" _**then , let's me help you , I can teach you some of my trick when I am hunting ." Carlisle said with a small smile . **_

" _**okay ."**_

_**And then they left .**_

_**Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwww**_

" _**normal we would come after a boar , those give us enough blood for days ." Carlisle looked over to make sure Esme was still with him .**_

" _**yes , Edward told me about that ." **_

" _**but today , we will come after cat , big cat ." **_

" _**cat?"**_

" _**mountain lion , their blood is good ."**_

" _**oh . okay ."**_

_**Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwww**_

" _**they are heading to the north , they are going to hunt for mountain lion's blood ." Edward said . **_

" _**well ,we already have the plan for that , right ? no need to worry over something like that ." I said . " well then , let's **__**entice a mountain lion for them then ."**_

" _**okay ." Edward said , not really sound happy about that . " Erik , don't you think that he know what we are doing ."**_

"_**nonesence , I don't think so , if he knew what we were doing , he wouldn't go along with it ." I said , " beside , I have planed everything out perfectly, he wouldn't know a thing ."**_

" _**well , I am not sure , you don't know dad long like I do , …"**_

" _**let get them some mountain lion . we need them to go deeper in the forest ."**_

_**( one hour later )**_

_**" i think i can smell a mountaint lion somewhere that way , come on , Esme ." Carlisle said , pulled Esme with him deeper into the dark jungle .**_

_**" i am not sure , Carlisle , it is dark there ." Esme said , eyeing the hand that Carlisle was holding her with ber usual blushing when she was around him . and before you ask , he missed it .**_

_**" don't worry , we are vampire , we won't get lost , i can get us home anytime . let's go , may be we can get a nice walk around this dark jungle ." Carlisle suggested .**_

_**" well, if you say so ." she wouldn't miss a chance to go on a walk alone with him , i was sura about that . **_

_**' good , they are walking right into our trap .' i thought and doing a victory dance in my head .**_

_**( another one hour )**_

" _**Carlisle , I think we are lost ." Esme said . " and it is raining ."**_

" _**no , we are not , don't worry ,we won't , and a little rain won't hurt , right ? it is such a nice night , we should take a walk ." Carlisle said , smiling , I suddenty hated that smile , since it gave me a chill . something was very wrong here . but we couldn't go back then .**_

" _**Erik, are you sure … it is raining hard ."**_

" _**rain will cover your scent . come on , we will lose them if you keep on like that ." I said , pushed Edward toward .**_

" _**okay , okay , no need to push me ." **_

_**(two more hours )**_

" _**I am getting tired here , will your plan work ?" Edward whined . " i am getting wet and you know how i hate about that ."**_

" **_oh man up , Ed , and of couse it will work . i know it will ._**_**" I said , looked back at Edward who looked rather annoying that our plan haven't gone anywhere near the end and we were freeze . and those two was just taking a walk . 'for good sake do something . Carlisle you are a man here . kiss her or hug her , anything .' I screamed in my mind . **_

_**And like he could read my mind , Carlisle the first idiot turned to Esme . **_

' _**finaly .' I heard Edward whispered .**_

" _**Esme , I know we have been friends for like … 5 years now, not a long time with a vampire but I know I will have to talk you this sooner or later , and I know you always wonder why I changed you …"**_

' _**tell her already .' I whispered .**_

' _**yeah .' Edward agreed .**_

" … _**and I …" he leaned closer and so did we .**_

_**Then suddently .**_

_**Crack .**_

_**Edward and I fell down . from the tree.**_

" ..._**and the rat is out ." Carlisle said with his evil smirk that shouldn't been there . " what are you two up to this time ?"**_

" _**oh , for the love of god , Carlisle , you knew about this all the time ? why didn't you say something ?" Edward said , standed up and tried to get the mud off his shirts in a hopeless case .**_

" _**well , and miss the picture of you two cover in mud . no way . now tell me your evil plan and we may let you two leave unharm ." Carlisle threated .**_

" _**well ,we tried to get you two together ." I said with awkward smile on my muddy face.**_

" _**come again ?" Carlisle asked confused .**_

" _**we tried to do the match making and make you two a couple . there , I said it . happy ?" Edward was still pissed because he fell on mud . **_

" _**WHAT ?" Carlisle and Esme said at the same time , then they looked at each other and blush . **_

" _**yes , we have been too tired to see you two danced around for like 5 years ." I said with one raising eyebrow .**_

" _**wait , wait , you two want to set us up ?" Carlisle asked again .**_

" _**well , obvious that you two are too dense to see each other's feeling , so we want to push thing up a little ." Edward sighed .**_

" _**have you two think about us ? I like her but I don't think Esme like me that way … wait a minute , did I just say that out lound ?" **_

" _**lound and clear , dad ." Edward said with his usual smirk .**_

" _**did I just hear a wedding bell ?" I teased .**_

" _**shut up , you two ." Carlisle screamed at us , but we both knew that he was embarrassing because he just confessed his feeling to Esme . and the woman in question was blushing ten shape of red so I thought we all knew what was in her mind for the idiot number 1 .**_

_**Well , at least mission complete .**_

_**(TBC)**_

_**Note : finally , you don't know how long I spent to write this chap . I am clueless about romance here . **_


	7. Day 7

**The Angel's Diary**

_**I do not own anything**_

_Day 7_

" _**Erik , that movie was good …"**_

" _**I don't like the end ."**_

" _**why , it is a happy ending , I like it ."**_

" _**I don't know , the end is a happy ending , the hero and heroine were able to run away from the bad guy . may be me and happy ending can't be in the same room ."**_

" _**well , then , may be we will see a tragic ending movie next time then ." Esme said with her motherly smile , hugged Carlisle's arm .**_

" _**no , it is fine , really . let's go home , I am tired and want to read my new book I just got ." I said quickly . **_

_**A young blond woman walked pass us , who caught Esme's attention .**_

" _**what's it , dear ?" Carlisle asked .**_

" _**look at that young woman , she looked a lot like you , if you two sit next to each other , you may be mistake as a father and a daughter ."**_

_**We all turned to look at the woman .**_

" _**I can see your poin ,Esme , she looked a lot like him ." I said .**_

" _**Erik , you know both Carlisle and me would like you to call us dad and mom like Ed does ."**_

" _**I am still uncomfortable to call you two that . I don't know why throught ." i said with a small sad smile . " god know why … I don't feel right to call you two that . anyway ,let's go home ."**_

_**And we went home that night , just like any other Sunday night out , and we wouldn't have think about that young blond woman , if something didn't happen .**_

_**It was a cold and stormy night . Esme was reading a book while Edward and I played chess . suddently , Edward sat up with an angry look on his face and he walked out of the room . we was confusing of his action when Carlisle ran in . with that young woman in his arm .**_

" _**Erik , help me ,she is in bad condition. Esme , prepare the surgery room ." **_

" _**what about Edward ? he just walked out ." **_

" _**Edward ?" Carlisle looked terrified .**_

" _**don't worry , I will go after him ." I said after I helped Carlisle took the woman in the surgery room .**_

_**( thirty minutes after )**_

_**I finaly found Ed sat on a tree .**_

" _**Edward ? what are you doing up there ? Carlisle is worry about you ."**_

" _**he did it again , he promised me that Esme is the last one ." Edward said . " he said she would be the last one he brought to this life ."**_

" _**Ed , you know how Carlisle is , he wants to save everyone ." **_

" _**you don't know what have been on his mind . do you know why he wanted to save that woman ?"**_

" _**I don't know , I can't read mind ."**_

" _**he … after he got Esme … and he saw that you was sad and lonely , he thought may be he could find you a girl , someone to love may give you back a new spark in your life ."**_

" _**Ed , it is fine , he is just trying to take care of us . I know he thinks of you and me as his son and who would want their son sad ?"**_

" _**I …."**_

" _**come on , let's go back before Carlisle's hair turn grey ."**_

" _**now that is something I want to see ."**_

" _**I know you do ." I chuckled . **_

_**A long silend between us .**_

" _**Erik , do you know why she was laying there in that dark corner , dying ?"**_

" _**no , I don't ."**_

" _**she was raped ." Edward whispered , just enough for me to hear it .**_

" _**oh my …" **_

" … _**by her financer and his basta of friends ."**_

" _**how can someone do something that bad to other ?" I said angrily and pity the young woman . " I think Carlisle wanted to give her a second chance like he did with Esme , you and me ."**_

" _**I guess … but if he tries to push her into my arm , I will blame you ." Edward said and I knew my Eddy was back .**_

" _**okay ,whatever you said , my dear niece ." I chuckled .**_

" _**let's go back , Erik . and don't call me that , uncle ." Edward said back .**_

_**We went home that night and hoping that things would get better with a new member in the family , hope that this woman could get Esme a daughter she always wanted .**_

_**(TBC)**_

_**Note : phew , it is almost time for Christine to come in the picture .**_


	8. Day 8

**_The Angel's Diary_**

_**I do not own anything**_

_Day 8_

_**Rosalie was like a shadow in our home .**_

_**She **__**didn't**__** talk**_

_**She **__**didn't**__** do **__**much**__** , save for sitting next to the window and watching the sky .**_

_**We knew why she was that way , who **__**wouldn't**__** ? she was raped by her **__**financier**__** and his friends . but it was not healthy to stay that way , so , Carlisle got Esme to help her go hunting and get used to **__**animal**__** blood . we all knew she **__**wasn't**__** ready to be near a man yet so we tried as hard as we could to stay away from her and let Esme heal her wounds .**_

_**One night , Rosalie disappeared . we was terrified that she would leave , but she returned , only the next night she was gone again .**_

_**Edward looked at her with sympathy and angry at the same time . I wondered what happened with them.**_

" _**Edward ? what's wrong between you and Rosalie ?" I asked .**_

" _**well , do you know where she was those **__**past**__** nights ?"**_

" _**hmm , I don't know , but judge by the way she was back , I don't think I want to know . she always returns home with a bloody wedding dress …."**_

" _**she went to get revenge on those bastards who raped her ."**_

" _**what ? why **__**didn't**__** you do anything to stop her ? killing is wrong and against our rules . Carlisle will be mad ."**_

" _**we are talking about Carlisle here , he **__**wouldn't**__** be mad at something like this , he will be sad because she killed those men , not mad , in fact , he wanted those men to pay for their sin but he **__**doesn't**__** think killing is the right **__**answer**__** ." Edward said .**_

" _**but … Ed …"**_

" _**Erik , this may be the only way to help her wounds heal ."**_

_**Even when Edward said that ,I still felt wrong about knowing her revenge was wrong but I **__**didn't**__** do anything to stop her from going the wrong way .**_

_**oOo**_

_**I saw Rosalie walked out , ready for her last victim , Carlisle was working at the hospital , Esme and Edward were out hunting . so it was up to me to stop her from doing something like this .**_

" _**Rosalie , wait ." I called for her .**_

" _**what ?" she turned back to see me . " if you want to stop me , Erik , it is too late , I already killed four of them , this will be the last one ."**_

"_**Rosalie , it is wrong to kill … I am sorry I **__**didn't**__** stop you sooner , I **__**didn't**__** know , when you were back with a bloody dress , I suspected something happened , but your eyes , they weren'**__**t**__** red … so I thought you **__**didn't**__** bite anyone … but …."**_

" _**Erik , you and your family are nice , I am thankful for what you tried to do for me , Carlisle thought he was helping me to have a second chance , Esme tried to heal my wounds with her mothering care . and you and Edward with your understanding … but this is what I need , what I want . I want revenge , I want him dead ."**_

" _**but , things can't be better if you kill **__**someone**__** , it will only get **__**worse**__** . please . listen to me , I know Ed and I **__**didn't**__** do **__**much**__** for you , but we promise , we are trying to make things better for you ."**_

" _**I am sorry , Erik , this is what I want , I am willing to try things out … after he is dead ."**_

" _**I see …" I said . " but . please , come back , I will wait for you ."**_

_**And she left .**_

_**oOo**_

_**Rosalie came back later , covered in blood .**_

" _**are you finish ?" I asked sadly .**_

" _**yes ." she said .**_

" _**did he go without **__**much**__** pain ?"**_

" _**no , I will not be **__**mercy full**__** to someone like him ."**_

"…"

" _**Erik , I heard from Esme about you , you know , sometime I am jealous that you don't have any **__**memories**__** before you changed ."**_

" _**no , I don't think so , Rosalie , I am happy with who I am now but I still want to know who I was before the change , did I have someone before ? did I have a family ? …. I want to remember and know everything about my past . so that the people I loved and loved me will always be in my heart . don't you want that , too?"**_

" _**no , I don't . may be I will miss my mother a little , but not my father ."**_

" _**why ? you are lucky to have a family ."**_

" _**my father was more like a stranger in our home , he was never home , he only came to sleep , and one day , he came home , told me that he made a deal with his boss , to marry me and Roy , his boss's son . then we met sometime , he was charming at first , but after we engaged , he turned into a **__**completely**__** different person . he treated me like a prize he won ."**_

" _**he is a bastard , but he is gone now , you can live like you want , we will help you ."**_

" _**thank you , Erik , you and everyone are more of a family to me than my real one was ."**_

" _**tell me something , Rosalie ."**_

" _**yes ?"**_

" _**you killed all of the men that raped you , right ? then how come your eyes were red ?"**_

" _**I killed them , I **__**didn't**__** drink their blood . there blood was dirty . I don't like the smell of it ." Rosalie turned to walk in the house , leaving me speechless .**_

_**She killed them , but **__**didn't**__** drink not a single drop of their blood ?**_

_**(TBC)**_

_**Note : guess Rosalie and Carlisle **__**weren't**__** only look like each other .and thank to my friend , Kat , help me edit this story =w= . also , i am sorry , i make Rosalie a little OCC .i have no idea how to write a sassy woman like her .**_


	9. Day 9

The Angel's Diary

_**I do not own anything**_

_Day 9_

_**After that night , I told Carlilse and Esme about what she did , they understood that she need this , she **__**couldn't**__** let Charles and his friends got away with what they did to her , **__**although**__** they were sad that this was the only way for her to be free , but things **__**weren't **__** better after the revenge of those who raped Rosalie , I knew she was trying but she was still like a stranger in our home , she was **__**quite**__** and sad all the time . and she **__**didn't**__** feel comfortable around men yet . so Carlisle , Edward and me decided to keep d**__**istance**__** to her . hoping one day she would get better , we have got forever to heal her wounds .**_

_**Then one day . she ran in , with a man in her arm .**_

_**He was long , with curly brown hair and pale skin . he was bleeding badly . she ran in , and before we got to know what happened , she pointed at Carlisel .**_

" _**you , save him ." Rosalie demanded .**_

_**Carlisle **__**didn't**__** say anything , he took the man in his surgery room and checked his wounds .**_

_**Seem like this man was hurt because of a bear .**_

" _**I am sorry , Rosalie , there is nothing I can do for him , he **__**lost**__** too much blood …."**__**  
**__**"yes , you can . do it , like you did for me , Esme , Erik and Edward ."**_

" _**you mean …."**_

_**Edward stood up and left the room .**_

" _**Erik , help Carlisle take care of him , I will follow Edward and make sure he stays with us ." Esme said .**_

" _**thank you , Esme ."**_

" _**no **__**problem**__** , we are a family , right ?" she said and ran off to follow Edward .**_

" _**Rosalie , I am not sure…."**_

" _**please , do this for me , I will only ask for this , I won't ask for anything else . he may be the key for my relief , my freedom , for me to let go of the past ."**_

" _**I …" he looked at me .**_

" _**Carlisle , save him , if this is what it take to bring the young and happy woman we saw that day back . I think Esme and Edward will agree with you in this ." I said . and Carlisle nodded .**_

" _**okay , Rosalie , take his hand , this might hurt ."**_

_**Didn't**__** wait for another **__**encouragement**__** , Rosalie took the man's hand , and Carlisle pulled his collar down , then he bit his neck .**_

_**At first , the man **__**didn't**__** move , we thought it was all too late to save him , but then the change started and he was struggling and all .**_

_**What I saw was like the day Carlisle brought Esme back with him , and I saw that Carlisle knew this as well .**_

_**Rosalie was holding the man's hands , whispered how sorry she was to put he **__**through**__** this and it would be done soon . **_

_**I saw it , the thing I saw in Carlisle's eyes when he looked at Esme , I saw it in her eyes .**_

" _**may be he will bring a new wind into our home , Erik , may be he is what she needs ."**_

" _**I know …" I said , a little sad and jealous over the fact that she got someone to love .**_

" _**he must be really special that she has to save him the first time she saw him ."**_

" _**I know , Carlisle , I know ." I whispered .**_

_**(**__**TBS**__**)**_

_**Note : still no Christine , but hey , I think at this rate , she will be in day 15 or so . and thank you , Kat . =w=**_


	10. Day 10

**_The Angel's Diary_**

_**I do not own anything .**_

_**Day 10**_

_**Everything was fine again , althrough Rosalie was still like a stranger in our home , but I knew , slowly , Emmet was pulling everyone together , he looked scary but the truth was … he was liked a big sofl bear , don't tell him I said that , he hated those bears , they killed him after all .he was funny and like a big brother to me and Edward , it was weird since I was the ' uncle ' in this house .**_

" _**I don't know , I like a brother called Erik more than an uncle called Erik ." **_

_**And Emmett was the only one that could make Rosalie almost smile .**_

_**I smiled , my family was whole once again .**_

" _**Erik ? are you daydreaming again ?" Edward teased .**_

" _**no , what do you have here ?"**_

" _**well ,a piano . it has been a long time since I last played it , someone distracted me with their chess skills ." Edward was mocking me , I knew by his tone .**_

" _**well , excuse me for you're the guy who doesn't know when to give up ." I said back . " it feels familiar . Edward , can I try ?"**_

" _**sure , do you know how to play ?"**_

" _**I don't know . let me try it ."**_

_**I sat on the chair and started to play what was in my mind . it was like the music was in my head and my hands just followed it out . it was strange that I didn't remember that I could play a musical instrument so well . **_

_**After I finished . everyone was gathered around the piano listening to my music with a scary dreamy look on their face .**_

" _**what ?" I asked , raising my eyebrow .**_

" _**wow ,you never told us you could play piano so well . hah , take that , Edward , you are not the only one that can play piano well anymore ." Emmett teased .**_

" _**shut up , fluffy bear . Erik , I didn't know you could play ." **_

" _**I didn't know either . I didn't remember anything before my change ."**_

" _**oh , right ."**_

" _**may be we should let Erik try all the music instrument . he might remember something ." Carlisle suggested .**_

" _**let's go to town then ." **_

" _**great ." Emmett said happily like a kid in a candy store .**_

" _**you stay home …" Edward said . **_

" _**aww …." Emmett's face fell .**_

" …_**.with Rosalie ." Esme finished .**_

" … _**I don't know if I should scream happily or do the puppy dog's face." Emmett blushed and looked at Rosalie , who was also blushing .**_

" _**well , stay home ." Carlisle said .**_

" _**uhm , maybe …. Can you find some sporting goods? It has been such a long time since I last played baseball ." **_

" _**baseball ?"**_

" _**yes , you know , sports ." Emmett asked hopefully .**_

" _**I've never played baseball before ." Carlisle said . **_

" _**we can play baseball ." Esme said dreamily . " like a real family …" **_

_**I knew Esme always wanted us to be like a family . this would mean a lot to her that we looked like a real family . I liked the idea .**_

" _**sure , we will get some bats and balls when we go out ." Carlisle smiled at Esme .**_

" _**great , now you two , stay home and be nice , don't do anything that I wouldn't . that means you can do everything ." Edward said with a smirk . and the two of them were blushing again . **_

"_**oh wait until you finally meet your mate" , I chuckled .**_

_**oOo**_

_**The trip to the music instrument shop was like a trip to dream land to me . it seemed that before I was changed , I loved music a lot , wondered why I could forget about something so wonderful like music . but then , I remembered it again , it was like a union of two lover after such a long time . loved ? was there anyone before I was changed ? someone that would miss me when I was gone ? how could I forget to think about that ? it seemed to me that I was the only one that would forget completerly about my old life . I was stressed over that point but everyone made me feel so happy that I didn't think much , also , Carlisle and Edward told me that they found me under the opera house , didn't know how I ended up there . maybe I was murdered and then buried there ? or I lived there and I had a heart attack ? I didn't know and it gave me a headache so I decided to put it aside again , it was the past , didn't matter now . the only mattered is I am happy where I am now . with my family .**_

…_**. After that day , we ended up buying a lot of music instrument , I could play all of them and play them very well , Carlisle decided to buy all of them for me . then Esme bought some sporting good for us to play base ball .**_

_**We went home , to a very quiet house . weird , Edward did say they could whatever they want …**_

_**Suddenly a loud moan came from two kilometer away .**_

" _**I think we should try and make a bat right now ." Esme said quickly .**_

" _**good idea ." Carlisle followed .**_

" _**I am not going in that house until you came in and said it is clear ." I said to Edward . " I can't believe you said that they could do anything they want ."**_

" _**what ? they will do it anyway , even if I didn't say that ." Edward chuckled . " guess , ice queen is out then ."**_

" _**shut up ." I snapped at him . " it is your fault we may never get in the house now ."**_

" _**how come it is my fault ?" Edward pointed out as we walked as fast as a vampire could into the jungle .**_

_**We didn't get to go home that night , it was until dawn that we were be able to say ' it is safe to go in .'**_

_**(TBC)**_

_**Note : wow , that was fast . and thanks to my two wonderful friends , helping me do the edit .**_


	11. Day 11

**_The Angel's Diary ._**

_**I do not own anything .**_

_**Day 11 **_

_**Everything was great , I mean we finally became a true family , althrough I didn't feel comfortable calling Carlisle dad and Esme mom like Edward , Rosalie and Emmett did .we played baseball and football sometime when there was thunder lound enough to cover our playing time sounds , Emmett was right , it was fun and it made us more like a family . At night , Edward and I would play piano and violin together , sometime , Emmett joined us with his scary singing voice , and Rosalie would pull him down and gave him a talk about how terrifying his singing was . then Carlisle and Esme would chuckle at us impossible kids . **_

" _**Erik , say 'dad' …" Carlisle said .**_

" _**very funny , I am not a three years old boy you know . I am sorry , I don't feel comfortable calling you dad and Esme mom , it is just wrong , I know you treat and love me like your son …"**_

" _**I know , I am sorry , it is not something I can make you …" **_

_**Suddenly we heard something from outside of our house . Edward ran in the living room with Esme , Rosalie and Emmett ran right behind .**_

" _**someone is coming."**_

" _**the VOLTURI ?" Carlisle said , standing up with caution . he did mention about them awhile back , their life style wasn't go along with us . and Aro was always thirsting for more power and how he was affaid that we would become more powerful than him and we would take the power away from him .**_

" _**no , I don't think so , someone else …" then Edward relaxed . " they don't mean any harm …"**_

" _**we came to join you ." a female voice came from out side of the house . then they walked in , a boy and a girl , the girl had short brown hair while the boy looked a lot like Rosalie with his blond hair . " I am Alice and this is Jasper . like Edward said , we don't mean any harm , we hear about your lifestyle and we want to join you ."**_

" _**how do you know my name ?" Edward asked .**_

" _**you can read my mind , right ? you must know both Jasper and I have talent , I can see the future and Jasper can control others's feelings ."**_

" _**you want to join us ?"**_

" _**yes , like I said , I heard about your lifestyle . Jasper and I are too tired of hurting humans and other vampires to survive . we want to live ."**_

" _**it will be hard for someone that has been feeding on humans blood for too long like him ." Carlisle looked at Jasper's red eyes .**_

" _**it is what Alice wants , so be it , I will try ." Jasper simply said .**_

" _**do you really want to join us ?" Rosalie asked , she was always careful and cautions , always looking out for our family .**_

" _**yes , please help us , we will tell you about how we got here with the decision of joining you ."**_

" _**fine , come in and we will talk ." Carlisle told the two .**_

_**oOo**_

" _**so you were in the hospital all the time ?"**_

" _**they thought I was crazy , because I can see the future , I don't know how I got there , just one day , I woke up and saw myself in the hospital's clothes and someone came everyday to give me medicine ." Alice said . " I ran away , and went in a bar , where I knew I would meet Jasper ."**_

" _**I was changed by a woman named Maria , she wanted me to help her with the newborn war , if a newborn became useless , I would have to get rid of him or her , but after a long time , I became really tired of doing that , since before they died , I could feel the terror in their minds , I could feel and control the other emotion ." Jasper said . " and I went in the bar , and she was there waiting for me ."**_

" _**I walked to him and said ' you let me wait for too long .' " Alice smiled .**_

" _**my apologies ." Jasper smiled back .**_

" _**okay , you can stop there , I don't want to know the rest ." Emmett jumped in the conversation .**_

" _**I don't know , they can do a lot with their power ." Rosalie looked at Alice and Jasper .**_

" _**Alice , you mean you can see the future as you was a mortal ?"**_

" _**yes , they thought I was crazy because of that."**_

" _**nah , that is cool ." Emmett said .**_

" _**you mean …."**_

" _**welcome to the Cullen family , Alice , Jasper ." Carlisle smiled his famous fatherly smile .**_

" _**really ? thank you , thank you …" Alice hugged Carlisle and then Emmett . ( she got a killing glance from Rosalie for doing just that )**_

" _**you are too kind ." Jasper bowed .**_

" _**no need to do that , we are one family now , I always want to have a big family ." Carlisle said with a small smile . " come in , we will have to work on the drinking blood , we don't drink human blood , we feed on animals ."**_

" _**we will try , Carlisle ."**_

" _**I should introduce you two to my family . this is my daughter Rosalie and her husband Emmett ."**_

" _**hello ." Rosalie said coldly .**_

" _**what's up ?" Emmett gave Jasper a pat on his shoulder , but seem like Emmett didn't think about his strength , Jasper almost fell on his face ." Oops , sorry , my bad ."**_

" _**oh , you will be …" Jasper said with a smirk .**_

" _**stop , you two , no fighting in my house ." **_

" _**and this is my wife , Esme ." Carlisle said , then pointed at Edward and I ." that is my other sons , Edward and Erik ."**_

" _**Carlisle , I …" I said raising my eyebrow but the look on his face said he really wanted me to be his son , I guessed I should give it a try .**_

" _**hello . do you want to play chess ?" Edward offered .**_

" _**don't play with him , he cheats ." Emmett said . **_

" _**just because you can't win ,doesn't mean I cheat ." Edward said .**_

" _**want a rematch ?"**_

" _**why not ?" **_

" _**Erik will be the judge ." **_

" _**hey , don't pull me into this , I want to finish my new book ." **_

" _**oh come on , you are the only one here who can help me win ." **_

" _**like I can help you with your move ."**_

"_**what ? It is a brilliant move ." **_

" _**and the brilliant move didn't help you win ." **_

" _**please ?"**_

" _**come on , Erik , we can have a chess contest , whoever wins will get to drink a mountain lion's blood ?" Esme joined us . " you are the only one can stop Edward from cheating ."**_

" _**I do not cheat !"**_

" _**fine ." I said , smiling at my family .**_

" _**great . come in , Jasper , Alice , you two can be the first player ." Esme pushed the new member of our family in the house .**_

_**My family . my family is getting bigger . I didn't know why , but those two words made my heart beat faster than ever .**_

_**( TBC)**_

_**Note : sorry , still no Christine , but she will come soon . also , thank to partypenguina3 , who is helping me edit the chapters , you are so kind . and to my friend , Kat chan , hope you get well soon and helping me again , i love you .**_


	12. Day 12

_The Angel's Diary ._

_**I do not own anything**_

_**Day 12**_

_**We moved to a town called Forks . we needed to find somewhere that didn't have too many human around since Alice and Jasper were still trying to get used to animal's blood .But their eyes were yellow now ,so we thought it would be fine for them to be around human ,like going to school . **_

_**School was fun .I got to do things I wasn't be able to ,Edward said school was a crazy and interesting adventure ,it was a good way to kill time . **_

_**In the school ,we were always a little unfriendly ,since we couldn't risk getting too close to human in case they would find out we were vampire . beside ,Edward told me about what was in those teenagers's mind and I thought I would stay as far as I could from them for awhile . I liked to spend time with my brothers and sisters more than those mindless kids . I mean those girls looked at Edward , Emmett , Jasper and I like wolves saw their prey , and at Alice , Rosalie like they were enermies from a previous life ,while the boys did the exactly opposite the girls .was that all they could think about ? a sexy and hot girl / guy ? **_

" _**hey , Erik , do you have biology today ?"**_

" _**no , you are the one who take the biology class ? I will go to my music class ." **_

" _**well , I want to try to go to medical college next year ." **_

" _**whatever ,bro . I am out of here , see you after school then ."**_

" _**yeah ."**_

_**oOo**_

_**I walked in my music class . music was my favorite . I took it everytime we moved and got in a new school . I would never get tired of studying music but seemed like the music teachers were getting worse and worse everyday , they didn't know true talents even when it was right in front of them . anyway, I heard two girls talking about new girl in town , I knew her name was Isabella Swan and she was from Phoenix , I would never go there , it was too sunny for my liking . I didn't pay much attention to those gossip girls , they should pay more attention in class , especially music , not that I said it because I loved music or something .**_

" _**hi , Erik ." oh no , her again .**_

" _**hello , Bradley ." I said coldly , Carmela Bradley was one of the girl I despised , she was what peoples called a ' dumb blonde ', I didn't even know how she gotten this far in school , she didn't even know how to sing but when she studied music , the teacher said that she had talent ? really ?**_

" _**aww , come on, you know you can call me Carmela , or Carmy ." she said flirting with me . **_

' _**I don't have time for this .' I thought . " I prefer Bradley , what can I do for you ?" 'to leave me alone ?'**_

" _**well , I was just wondering , me and my friends , Linda , are throwing a party , and I think you and your brothers should come , it will be wild . so , what time can you come over ?"**_

'_**It wasn't even a question , urg , like I want to go to some teenager's crazy party .' " no, I am sorry , but we have other plan , our father wanted us home early so we could go picnic , you know it is weekend ."**_

" _**aww , surely your father must know that party is part of teenager's life , he will understand . come on ." she said , pushing her breast up .**_

" _**no , I am sorry , we need to go with our father . oh look , the teacher is coming ." I said quickly before she could protest .**_

" _**hello , class ." mrs Filber said to us . " today we will have a free style show , let's see what you got there , my students . come up here when I call your name and sing a song for us ."**_

" _**yes , teacher ."**_

" _**okay , first , my star student, Erik Cullen ." she called me first , well , she was one of my favorite teacher , not only she was different from other music teacher , she knew talent but also she was really good at singing . I didn't know why she became a teacher in stead of going into the music business , she would be good .**_

" _**what will you sing , Erik ?"**_

" _**well , I will sing a song call 'black bird' ." I said and closed my eyes , starting to flow in the song .**_

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night__  
__Take these broken wings and learn to fly__  
__All your life__  
__You were only waiting for this moment to arise__Black bird singing in the dead of night__  
__Take these sunken eyes and learn to see__  
__all your life__  
__you were only waiting for this moment to be free__Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly__  
__Into the light of the dark black night.__Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly__  
__Into the light of the dark black night.__Blackbird singing in the dead of night__  
__Take these broken wings and learn to fly__  
__All your life__  
__You were only waiting for this moment to arise__Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly__  
__Into the light of the dark black night.__Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly__  
__Into the light of the dark black night.__Black bird singing in the dead of night__  
__Take these sunken eyes and learn to see__  
__all your life__  
__you were only waiting for this moment to be free__  
__you were only waiting for this moment to be free__  
__you were only waiting for this moment to be free_

_**I finished the song . it was one of my favorite. I walked down , ignoring other girls 's whistle and cheer . and I thought only boys do that when a girl walked down .**_

" _**wow , you are really good , Erik ." the girl sat next to me said .**_

" _**thank you ." I smiled at her , Nicole was one of the few girl I could stand in the same room, she was not like those teenager and more mature than that . I guessed because she has to live with only her grandfather since she was young did the trick .**_

" _**oh , it is my turn . wish me luck ." Nicole wink at me before walking up with confidence .**_

_**oOo**_

_**after school , I walked out to the parking only to see Alice , Rosalie , Emmett and Jasper . no Edward .**_

" _**where is Edward ? I thought it is his turn driving us home today ." I asked .**_

" _**he said he was hungry so he ran home first ." Emmett said .**_

" _**I say it is a girl ." Alice said excitedly .**_

" _**a girl ?" we all looked at Alice with wide eyes .**_

" _**well , there is a new girl in town , her name is Isabella Swan , I think she had the same biology class with Eddie ." **_

" _**oh , I have heard of her . think it is love at first sight ?" I said .**_

" _**we will have to ask Edward about that then ." Rosalie said . " get in , I am driving ." **_

" _**aww , you drive no fun ." Emmett whined . **_

'_**Well , mark this day was the day my brother Edward became a man then .' I thought with a small smirk , thinking about how fun it would be to tease Edward with Isabella .**_

_**(TBC)**_

_**Note : hello , it is me again , do you like this chapter ? I used one of my favorite songs , anyway , from now on , there will be plenty of music . oh , and this song called ' blackbird' . it was awesome . **_

_**And thank to partypenguina3 for edit this chapter for me , I hope my Katchi will get well soon .**_


	13. Day 13

_**The Angel's Diary** ._

_**I do not own anything**_

_**Day 13**_

" _**Ed , we are family , right ? tell us about this girl ? what make she so special ?" Alice whined . Eddie must be very patient because her whining skill could make other tell her anything .**_

" _**it is nothing ."**_

" _**it will if you are serious about her ."**_

" _**we haven't started anything yet ."**_

" _**so , you finaly confess there is something between you two , huh ?"I said , smirking .**_

" _**no , I … urg …. Erik you traitor , I thought we were brother ?"**_

" _**all fair in love and war , now , spill."**_

" _**i .. .well … she is Isabella Swan , she likes to be called Bella , she came to live with her father after her mother got married , recently …. And I can't read her ." **_

" _**really ? she got talent ?" Emmett asked .**_

" _**you know how I hate those girls , they are all lust after us and think bad things about our sisters ." Edward said . " this is the first time I met a girl who I couldn't read , but I feel really relax and happy when I am around her , like I can be myself ."**_

" _**she seems nice . get to know her , but be careful , we don't want to move again so soon ." I said . " and I think we should tell mom and dad about this first ."**_

" _**Edward , we don't know this girl . I don't think it is safe . stay away from her , you don't know what is in that girl's mind ." Rosalie said .**_

" _**I agree with Rose . we don't know her , what if she told everyone about us ? you know dad has done a lot for us to have a home like this , we have a contract with the wofl , we aren't allowed to let peoples here know about us , or they will kick us out of here and don't let me remind you about the Voltury ." Emmett said .**_

" _**we can't let Eddie be alone forever . she may be what he need in this life , she may be his mate . you know how Edward was with his talent and all . **_

" _**I must agree with Alice ." Carlisle had heard about our **__**argument and walked in . " Edward need someone for him , too . he is not like you or Emmett , or Alice and Jasper , or Erik , he can read mind , he could know what was in the other's mind , he has been in his shell for far too long and this girl may be what he need ."**_

" _**but , dad , we can't rist …." Jasper said . " Dad , if the Voltury and the worf …. An it only end up with Edward being hurt , we agreed with the wolf , no human will be turned ."**_

" _**not without her decision ." Carlisle said .**_

" _**no , Jas is right , I can't push this life to her , she deserves far more well than this …. This curse …"**_

" _**Edward , we don't want you to be sad or unhappy . by the way you talk about this girl , this Bella , I can see that it is too late for us to do anything about her . you love her , don't you ?" Esme smiled . " you can go to her , just be careful . do everything you can to stay ."**_

" _**I know , mom , I will ."**_

_**oOo**_

_**after that big argument we had , things became rather stressful in our home. part of me hated Bella because she was the cause of all this , the other I was really happy for my brother , he found someone for him .**_

_**And one day , Edward brought her home and I learned she was a nice girl , she knew about Edward being a vampire and she was okay with it . we had soo mutch fun together , and seem like Rosalie , Emmett and Jasper have started to trust her as a family . **_

_**There was only one problem , she was a human , and someday she would die , what would happen to my poor brother ?**_

_**oOo**_

_**oh my god , today was scary , i mean really scary , that boy , Tyler almost hit Bella , good thing Eddie was around to save her , but was it a good thing ? Bella suspected something . I could see it in her eyes ,when she looked at Edward . oh no , what if she will not accept him for what he is ? that would break my brother's heart . **_

_**I saw Edward and Bella talking , he told her about our argument , begged her to stay away from us , from all the thing we might make her suffer , but she seemed so insistent, I could see it, in her eyes, she was already in love with my brother. And I hoped all would go well with him and her , I didn't want my brother to be lonely and unhappy , they did love each other after all . **_

_**oOo**_

_**Finaly , Edward decided to drop his defenses , and tell Bella how he feel about her , they became a couple and we were more than happy to have her around , although Rosalie was still trying to look out for us , like her usually did , she was terrified that Bella would hurt our brother and bring down our family . but I trusted her , Bella was a nice girl , if she wanted to tell anyone about our family , she would have done it already .**_

_**(TBC)**_

_**Note : hmm , what would happen ….**_

_**p/s: before I forgot, I have something I need to say, I am sorry about all the mistakes I made:**_

_**1/ Rosalie's finance wasn't Charlie, Charlie was Esme's finance, Rosalie's was Roy. I am sorry, seem that my friend haven't read twilight so she didn't find out about this mistake.**_

_**2/ several words I wrote wrong . but don't be mad at me , i didn't have anyone edit it for me .**_

_**I am sorry, I will try to make thing better. and thank you for your help, Party san, sorry , your name is long and i am not good at remember names .**_


	14. Day 14

**_The Angel's Diary_**

_**I do not own anything**_

_**Day 14**_

_**It had been a long week, as I said before, Edward and Bella had became a couple, and everything was perfect, I hadn't seen my brother that happy in a long time, but he is happy now and that is all matter, Emmett seemed to like her, too. Carlisle and Esme were more than happy to have her around, Alice liked her, I mean there was finally someone for her to dress up, Rosalie didn't like to play dress up with Alice, Jasper was still careful and distant himself from her. I didn't blame him, he was still getting use to animal blood and Bella's was too templing . he knew that Edward loved her and he didn't want to hurt Bella .**_

_**Anyway, Bella has came to visit us for quite sometime, so today, we decided to bring her on a normal family picnic, we were going to play baseball today , since it was about to rain. and what came with rain ? thunder .**_

_**We was having so much fun, when they came . Alice saw them come. she told us we only had five minutes before we would have to face those vampires . I saw Edward try to stand in front of Bella , shield her from whatever could hurt her that came from the forest .**_

_**Then , we felt it , they were here . we saw them , walking out from the dark like they owned it .**_

_**I took my time to investigate if they mean any harm to us .**_

_**Their sharp eyes carefully took in the more polished, urbane stance of Carlisle, who, flanked by Emmett and Jasper, stepped guardedly forward to meet them. Without any seeming communication between them, they each straightened into a more casual, erect bearing. The man in front was easily the most beautiful, his skin olive-toned beneath the typical pallor, his hair a glossy black. He was of a medium build, hard-muscled, of course, but nothing next to Emmett's brawn. He smiled an easy smile, exposing a flash of gleaming white teeth.**_

_**The woman was wilder, her eyes shifting restlessly between the men facing her, and the loose grouping around me, her chaotic hair**_

_**quivering in the slight breeze. Her posture was distinctly feline. The second male hovered unobtrusively behind them, slighter than the leader, his light brown hair and regular features both nondescript. His eyes, though completely still, somehow seemed the most vigilant. Their eyes were different, too. Not the gold or black I had come to expect, but a deep burgundy color that was disturbing and sinister.**_

_**The dark-haired man, still smiling, stepped toward Carlisle.**_

"_**We thought we heard a game," he said in a relaxed voice with the slightest of French accents."I'm Laurent, these are Victoria and James." He gestured to the vampires beside him.**_

"_**I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Emmett and Jasper , Erik , Rosalie, Esme and Alice, Edward and Bella." He pointed us out in groups, deliberately not calling attention to individuals. **_

_**Carlisle matched Laurent's friendly tone.**_

" _**do you have a room for more player ?" Lauren asked sociably .**_

"_**Actually, we were just finishing up. But we'd certainly be interested another time. Are you planning to stay in the area for long?"**_

"_**We're headed north, in fact, but we were curious to see who was in the neighborhood. We haven't run into any company in a long time."**_

"_**No, this region is usually empty except for us and the occasional visitor, like yourselves."**_

_**The tense atmosphere had slowly subsided into a casual conversation; I looker over Jas and saw that he was using his peculiar gift to control the situation.**_

"_**What's your hunting range?" Laurent casually inquired.**_

_**Carlisle ignored the assumption behind the inquiry. "The Olympic Range here, up and down the Coast Ranges on occasion. We keep a**_

_**permanent residence nearby. There's another permanent settlement like ours up near Denali." They didn't pay any attention to Bella . **_

_**But then suddenly, a wind , and Bella's hair ruffled with the light breeze, Edward stiffened, and the second male, James, suddenly whipped his head around, scrutinizing her, his nostrils flaring.**_

" _**hmm … look like they brought a snack with them , mind if I joined ? I could do a bite now ." the blond walked toward Bella . but Edward was already standing before her , shielding Bella from that vampire's hungry eyes .**_

_**Laurent stant between James and very protective Edward . " what is this ?" he asked .**_

" _**she is with us ." Carlisle said .**_

" _**aww , too bad , she smells tasty ." the man said , still looking at Bella with interesting .**_

" _**back off ." Edward hissed .**_

" _**no need to be like that , my friend was just joking , we don't want any troubles ." Laurent said . **_

_**When Laurent spoke, his tone was soothing — trying to defuse the sudden hostility. "It appears we have a lot to learn about each other."**_

"_**Indeed." Carlisle's voice was still cool.**_

"_**But we'd like to accept your invitation." His eyes flicked toward Bella and back to Carlisle. "And, of course, we will not harm the human girl. We won't hunt in your range, as I said."**_

_**James glanced in disbelief and aggravation at Laurent and exchanged another brief look with Victoria, whose eyes still flickered edgily from**_

_**face to face.**_

_**Carlisle measured Laurent's open expression for a moment before he spoke. "We'll show you the way. Jasper, Rosalie, Esme?" he called. We gathered together, blocking Bella from view as we**_

_**converged. Alice was instantly at her side, and Emmett fell back slowly, his eyes locked on James as he backed toward us .**_

" _**let's go ." Edward pulled Bella with him .**_

_**I had never seen him run this fast before , I knew he was the fastest vampire in our family but never like this . he was scare , and I knew why . that man , James was trouble and Ed have seen something in his mind that terrified him .**_

" _**Ed ? what's wrong ?" I asked as we ran back to our home .**_

" _**Erik , do you know who he is ?"**_

" _**that James ?"**_

" _**yes ."**_

" _**no , I don't . what ? Laurent said they wouldn't harm Bella ."**_

" _**I don't think James will listen to Laurent , you should have seen the way he looked at Bella ,she is special . he is … he is a tracker … he love tracking … he want Bella …"**_

" _**Ed , we can't take her like this , Charlie will be very upset."**_

" _**but I can't … he …"**_

" _**Ed , we will protect her , you are not alone in this ." I said , looking over to see other noded .**_

" _**Ed , please , don't worry , he will not be able to do anything …" Bella kissed Ed's cheek . " I will be fine ."**_

_**oOo**_

_**that moment , I just found out something .**_

_**I wasn't a good brother. not to Ed. or Em . or Jas .**_

_**I stood there , looking at her . Bella. My brother's love. Dying. And I didn't do anything. **_

" _**stop it , Erik , it is not your fault ." Edward said , tears were falling freely from his eyes .**_

" _**Ed , you have to do it . if you want to save her ." Carlisle said calmly .**_

" _**No …"**_

_**I heard her whispers. " Alice …"**_

"_**See if you can suck the venom back out. The wound is fairly clean." Carlisle said .**_

"_**Will that work?" Alice's voice was strained.**_

"_**I don't know," Carlisle said. "But we have to hurry."**_

"_**Carlisle, I . . ." Edward hesitated. "I don't know if I can do that." **_

"_**It's your decision, Edward, either way. I can't help you. I have to get this bleeding stopped here if you're going to be taking blood from her hand." **_

" _**Ed, you have to do this , for her … please , we will give you some privacy … Alice ." Carlisle called for Alice . we saw Emmett , Rosalie and Esme had James pin down . Alice cut off his head and we thrown his body into the fire . **_

_**When I turned back to Edward , he already sucked the venom out from her wrist .**_

" _**Ed ?"**_

" _**I shouldn't … I should have stay away …" he cried . " if I stayed away , she wouldn't have been hurt …. She …."**_

" _**s..s…sh…shut…up…" Bella tried to clap him but she couldn't even move her arm . " if…if…yo…u…sta…i…w…"**_

" _**Bella , don't worry , I will snap at him for you , rest…" I said to her . she smiled and closed her eyes , her breath was short and normal again .**_

_**oOo**_

_**Everything was back 'normal' again, well, as 'normal' as we had in our everyday I mean. and today was like another normal ….**_

" _**Erik, come here, we will work on Bella's birthday present…" Emmett's voice came from downstairs.**_

_**Did I say 'normal'? I take it back.**_

" _**I am coming … and didn't she tell us not to get her anything … holy… what the hell is that thing ?" I asked with horror . that thing was huge and I didn't even know what it was .**_

" _**well, it is my gift for Bella of couse , I made it."**_

" _**what use will she have for that ? I don't even know what that is." Rosalie said , looking at the odd thing that was in the middle of our living room .**_

" _**well, it is a vampire killing machine."**_

" _**very funny , Em , is this a joke ? a vampire built a vampire killing machine , and will it even work."**_

" _**hey , it did work."**_

_**A loud noise announced that we would need to find another gift for Bella since the odd machine exploded and left nothing but a lot of smoke and dust in our home .**_

" _**no … my brilliant invention …" Emmett cried .**_

" _**look like your brilliant invention will get you nowhere , clear the mess and go to school." Esme looked at the remain of Emmett's 'brilliant present' .**_

" _**aww, can I just go to school and clear it later ?" Emmett pounted .**_

" _**no, do it now." **_

" _**aww ." Emmett started to clear the mess he made . " oh , and where is Eddie ?"**_

" _**he went to school early , you know today is his girlfriend's birthday. Big day , can't miss." Rosalie said , reading some newspaper. " and hurry up or I will leave you behind."**_

" _**babe ?"**_

" _**don't babe me."**_

" _**aww."**_

_**oOo**_

_**Bella's birthday. she didn't like it, because that mean she was one year older. she wanted to be with Edward always. Edward refused to change her into a vampire. It was a very important day to me, because this was the day that my brother's true love was born , thank to her , Edward's long lonely days were finally over.i would forever be thankful for that. **_

_**Anyway Alice thrown a birthday party for Bella at our home. it was fun at first , until Bella cut her finger. And unlike us , who have been vampire for sometime, Jasper, also have lived off by human's blood for quite long before coming to live with us, losed his mind and tried to take Bella's blood. Good thing Edward was around and push him away, we have to tied him down hoping to keep him there until Jasper cool down a bit, while Carlisle tried to help Bella treat her wound.**_

_**After that, Edward took Bella home and Jasper was finally back to himself again , he looked guilty , although we didn't blame him , we have been living on animal's blood for sometime and we were barely be able to stop ourselves from losing control. Edward didn't blame him, too .**_

" _**Ed ? I am sorry …" Jasper said.**_

" _**no… it is fine …. No worry … it is not your fault …" Edward said softly . " Edward, don't feel bad , there will be another birthday…" Carlisle sat down next to Edward.**_

" _**no … it is not that … remember James? he was the vampire trying to catch Bella …"**_

" _**yes? what's it about him ?"**_

" _**there are a lot of vampires out there … we managed to protect her from James … but what if we aren't lucky ? what if some vampire take her? And change her ? I don't want her to be dead … or live a curse life like us …. I want her to have a normal life under the sun …."**_

" _**Ed ? what are you saying ? stop it ." I looked at him , worrying . " don't tell me …."**_

" _**do the thing I should do when Bella first set foot in my life …."**_

_**(TBC)**_

_**Note : as you see , I put some part from Meyer Stephanie's twilight , she did a good joib building James , Laurent and Victoria , I can't do as good as her and I am lazy , so I took some from her . I am sorry , I did rewrite some , and also , in this series , the baseball play scence was my favorite so I can't let it go . again , it won't happen again , I promise . **_


	15. Day 15

**_The Angel's Diary ._**

_**I do not own anything**_

_**Day 15**_

_**It has been one week since we moved to live with the Voltury, I must say it was rather boring and tiring living here, all the human scream and blood smell, it made me sick. that woman Jane gave me chills, she was one weird and heartless woman, then there was his brother, Alec or something, urg, were there any normal vampires in this castle ? **_

_**I walked down the hall, tried to avoid all the screaming coming from the basement. **_

_**Suddently, I got a feeling like someone was watching me, that was double weird, but I guessed it was a member of the Voltury house coming to keep an eye on us. so I brushed it off and continued my journal. this plance is huge and in the middle of one of the biggest city ever. ugr, they didn't care that someone may find out that they were vampire. (p/s : did I say this plance is creepy yet ? if not , my apologies , it was as creepy as any ghost castle can be )**_

" _**hey , Jas , how are things ?" I didn't want to say I hate this plance since the reason why we were here was because Jasper couldn't stop himself from trying to take Bella's blood, we didn't blame him, he had been living by human blood for a pretty long time before he lived with us and drank animals blood. **_

" _**I am sorry, I know you hate it here …." Jasper looked guilty.**_

" _**it is fine, I don't blame you, bro, Bella's blood is very templing." **_

" _**it is because of me that now Edward will not be able to be with Bella . look at him , he is dying …"**_

" _**he is not … look, we will stay here until dad can talk Edward out of this, I know you are getting better everyday in controling youself."**_

" _**I don't know, oh, I don't know what came over me …." Jasper said . **_

" _**don't think too much, Eddie didn't blame you for it …" I gave Jasper's shouder a small pat, then suddenly I felt a rather hateful aura surround us, I looked over Jasper and saw that he, too, felt it .**_

" _**what is that ?" **_

" _**beats me." I shrugged. " want to go an get some rabbit blood?"**_

" _**sure, I am thirsty, urg, I miss bear blood and mountain lion blood ."**_

" _**yeah, those are the best." I said dreamily.**_

" _**hmm. don't do that , I am already really thirsty, and I am surround by the scent of human blood."**_

" _**it is noisy here, I know, really, all the screaming and blood smell are making me dizzy. I think I should go and find another pieceful and quiet plance to stay while we are here."**_

" _**take me with you." Jasper looked at me with his famous pleading eyes.**_

" _**sure." I chuckle and pulled him with me , we would find something to make this dizziness go away .**_

_**oOo**_

_**I walked in the hall after filling my stomatch with rabbit blood. **_

_**Something weird was happening here and I knew it. **_

_**I breathed in and no human blood was in the air . and I heard no sound of human screaming . nothing at all. weird, did the Voltury decide to drink animal blood instead? nah, like that would really happen . **_

" _**hello ?" I walked in Jasper's room and saw Alice sat crying . " Alice ? what happened ? why are you crying ?"**_

" _**oh , Erik , it was horrible , someone … attacked Jas …"**_

" _**come again ?"**_

" _**someone attacked Jas …."**_

" _**who ?"**_

" _**we don't know, but Jasper was seriously hurt. good thing he is a vampire and he knew how to defend himself or he would be as good as dead."**_

" _**oh, who would have done something so terrible ? I wouldn't forgive them . I will kill them for sure …" I said angrily . " how is Jasper ?"**_

" _**mom and dad are taking care of him. oh, I am so worried, Erik ."**_

" _**don't worry too much , he will be fine , he is a vampire after all . and he got mom and dad take care of him ."**_

_**I hugged Alice , and let her cry on my shoulder . **_

_**(TBC)**_

_**Note : hey , I just did a test called ' which twilight character are you ?' , guess who I got ? not Emmett like I has hoped .. it was Bella ? really ? urg , '**__You are Bella Swan, the apple of Edward's eye. You are very private, clumsy, sweet and funny. You have a wonderful ability to accept people (or mythical creatures) for what they are. You have an amazing capacity to love, even though you can be too hard on yourself', __**that is so not me .**_


	16. Day 16

**_The Angel's Diary_**

_**I do not own anything**_

_**Day 16**_

_**We was standing there, in front of Aro and the Voltury, I knew he was trying to make Edward and Alice join him again, using Bella as an excuse. urg , I wanted to break his neck for wanting to do that. ( don't worry about Aro knowing this, I know how to fake my thought, only I can do that.) **_

" _**Aro , we will make her one of us. I will do this myself." Alice said , pulling her glove off. " I have seen it."**_

_**Aro smiled, I didn't know he tried to be friendly or creapy but I knew that the second one was more successful than the first one, and took Alice's hand. " to see what you see , is something very interesting."**_

_**Then he laughed out loud. " ahhh , such a wonderful new . Bella will be one of us ." he turned to his brother, announced, " Isabella's power will come, with the immortal."**_

_**Then his brothers said to us.**_

" _**please finish your deal as fast as you can. good day, my young friends." he said.**_

" _**yes , good day." we walked as fast as we could, but I could still heard Aro's creepy laught.**_

" _**we are going home, dad?" I asked nervously.**_

" _**yes, we are going home." Carlisle said to us. " to Forks."**_

" _**great, no more rabbit blood. when we are back, we will have to go hunting bears and mountain lions." Emmett put his hands around Jasper's shoulder happily.**_

" _**great idea." Jasper said, he was better now, looked like himself once again .**_

" _**I am going to pack now, I want to leave this plance as fast as we can , this castle is giving me chill and creapy feeling." I said excitedly. " and I need fesh air."**_

" _**yeah, we will leave in three hours."**_

_**oOo**_

_**I was happy, I mean really really happy, finally be able to leave that horrible plance. how can the Voltury live there was still beyond me. Anyway, Carlisle told me and my brothers, sister and soon-to-be-sister-in-law that we would return to school the following week, I was so happy. I thought I could skip to school like a robin and seemed like being happy left my guardiant down, Ed read my thought and he told the others, they laughted and Emmett said that the other students would look at me like they saw an alient if I did just that, even Rosalie joked that I would be scarier than the boogy man if I skipped like a robin. we all laughted, man, I missed the laught, we haven't have a good laught since we moved to live with the Voltury, now thing is back to itself again. everything will be alright now.**_

_**oOo**_

_**I was walking down the hall, trying to get to my music class on time.**_

" _**hello there , handsome." urg , Bradley again. Of all peoples I could run into today.**_

" _**hello, what can I do for you, Bradley?" I asked, obvious annoying with her present, everyone can see that, except her.**_

" _**well, my parents will be out of town today, so, you, me and and an empty house." she said. " what do you say? Fancy a night at my plance?"**_

" _**urg, I would say no and that is my last answear, I don't want to come anywhere near you or you empty house or whatever you want to offer me right now, I have have enough stress for one week already , I don't need this. can you just get in your head that I am not interesting? you shouldn't offer yourself like that to every boys , treasure yourself a little." **_

" _**I will treasure my body…." I sighed with relief, but then… " so , think you can come ? or Emmett can ? or Edward ? Jasper ?"**_

" _**urg , I am out of here." I walked pass her to go in my class, ignoring her whine.**_

" _**hey, Erik , how is thing with your uncle's family?" Nicole sat next to me. " I haven't seen you in class for two weeks."**_

" _**yeah, everything is fine again, can I borrow your note?"**_

" _**sure. oh, Erik ,do you have free time after school? we can go to the music shop."**_

" _**sure, I would love to, but I can't eat out? I have to have dinner with my family."**_

" _**I know, family ritual. say, how about 19:00 sound?"**_

" _**well, sound good to me, I will come over your house and take you."**_

" _**great. my grandpa always wants to meet you."**_

" _**cool, tell him I would love to meet him."**_

" _**great , see you after school."**_

_**oOo**_

" _**hey there, bro, wanna hang out?"**_

"_**nah, Nicole asked me to come to a music shop with her."**_

"_**aww, my lil' bro, finally grown up and all."**_

"_**shut up. We are just friends."**_

" _**you may think she is as a friend, but she sure didn't think about you like that, she likes you and Nicole is the only girl that you are comfortable around. Try and may be you can love her, like I to Bella."**_

" _**I guess your right, she is a good girl. May be I will come to love her like you to Bella, but not right now."**_

" _**well, and don't be late."**_

" _**I know, I only go to the music shop."**_

" _**see you at home."**_

"_**see you at home."**_

_**oOo**_

_**the trip to the music shop was fun. I was happy and relax with her, like Edward, he could relax around Bella and just be himself. I wonder if Nicole is my Bella?**_

_**(TBC)**_

_**Note : opp , what will happen?**_

_**Oh , and hello guess san , I don't know your name so I will call you guess san, okay? Christine will be in chapter 17, thank you for your wonderful review, I am happy you like it, sorry because it was short, I am not good at writing long fic because I can make a lot of mistake.**_


	17. Day 17

**_The Angel's Diary_**

_**I do not own anything**_

_**Day 17**_

" _**hey there handsome."**_

_**Urg, of all peoples I could run into in the morning, I kept running into Brandley.**_

" _**hello, Bradley, what do you want?"**_

" _**aww, come on, we should hang out together, you, me, my friends, Edward, Emmett and Jasper. My friends are going to this bar call 'dearth until dawn'. It will be wild."**_

"_**no, I have to go picnic with my family today." It was the truth, my eyes were almost black , I needed to hunt .**_

" _**please , we will play 'seven minutes in heavent' and I will let you touch my boobs." Like I would put my hands somewhere a lot of man already put their hands.**_

"_**no, not in the million years." I turned and walked away. Today had music class and I didn't want to go to my favorite class with this face.**_

" _**hello, class…" mrs Filber said. **_

" _**hey, Erik ."**_

"_**hey, Nicole."**_

" _**want to go to music shop today ?"**_

"_**no, picnic."**_

" _**ahh, I forgot, I am sorry."**_

" _**nah, it is fine. I am sorry I can't go with you."**_

" _**Nick will go with me then."**_

" _**yeah, sure, yesterday he was really cool with that red guitar, I wonder if he will teach me how to play it like he does."**_

" _**he will be more than happy, I am sure."**_

" _**class, pay attention, now, we have a new student, come in, miss Daae." Mrs Filber called for someone that was standing outside.**_

_**she walked in. she was a young and small woman with brown hair, brown eyes and a very beautiful smile. I would say she is a vampire with her pale skin, but her eyes were brown so that would be out of question. She had a very friendly smile.**_

" _**hello everyone, I am Christine Daae. I just moved here from Italy. Nice to meet you all."**_

" _**you can go and sit anywhere you like."**_

" _**really? thank you ,teacher." Her eyes travelled around the classroom ( everyboy in the class kept pointing at the sit next to them, pervert) until her eye landed on me.**_

" _**I want to sit next to him." I looked around, did she point at me?**_

"_**err ? but he is …" mrs Filber looked at me and Nicole, then back at Christine.**_

" _**please ?" she smiled at mrs Filber.**_

"_**sure , do you mind, Nicole?"**_

" _**no problem." Nicole moved to sit with Nolan and Sally in the back.**_

" _**hello, Daae, I am Erik Cullen."**_

"_**hello, I am Christine Daae, please call me Christine." She smiled at me again.**_

" _**I am sorry, I am not comfortable calling other classmates by their name." I didn't know why, but something or someone in me told me that this girl was trouble and dangerous so I should stay away from her.**_

" _**okay, everyone, today we will do the new song, Erik, Nicole, come here and show us what you got. The new song today will be 'Lucky'."**_

" _**Nicole, lucky me, I knew this song." I said, smiling to my friend .**_

" _**cool."**_

_**[ Erik ]**_

_Do you hear me,__  
__I'm talking to you__  
__Across the water across the deep blue ocean__  
__Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying__  
_

_**[ Nicole ]**_

_Boy I hear you in my dreams__  
__I feel your whisper across the sea__  
__I keep you with me in my heart__  
__You make it easier when life gets hard__  
_

_**[ both ]**__  
__I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend__  
__Lucky to have been where I have been__  
__Lucky to be coming home again__  
__Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh__  
_

_**[ Erik ]**__  
__They don't know how long it takes__  
__Waiting for a love like this__  
__Every time we say goodbye__  
__I wish we had one more kiss__  
__I'll wait for you I promise you, I will__  
_

_**[ both ]**__  
__I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend__  
__Lucky to have been where I have been__  
__Lucky to be coming home again__  
__Lucky we're in love in every way__  
__Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed__  
__Lucky to be coming home someday__  
_

_**[ Erik ]**__  
__And so I'm sailing through the sea__  
__To an island where we'll meet__  
__You'll hear the music fill the air__  
__I'll put a flower in your hair__  
_

_**[ Nicole ]**__  
__Though the breezes through trees__  
__Move so pretty you're all I see__  
__As the world keeps spinning round__  
__You hold me right here right now__  
_

_**[ both ]**__  
__I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend__  
__Lucky to have been where I have been__  
__Lucky to be coming home again__  
__I'm lucky we're in love in every way__  
__Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed__  
__Lucky to be coming home someday__Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh__  
__Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_**The song end, I looked into her eyes and I saw love, but I felt bad because I didn't feel the same way for her, like in the song.**_

" _**brava, wonderful as always, who want to go next?"**_

" _**it is a pleasure singing with you , mademoiselle." I bowed down and kissed her hand, when I looked up, she was blushing and a shy smile was on her lips.**_

_**Then I felt it, the feeling I had when I was at that creepy castle, it was like a cold wind just blow at my back. I looked around , trying to spot the Voltury but there was no vampires around, well, except for me of course.**_

" _**go back to you seat, now. Miss Daae, how do you think about the song." Mrs Filber asked.**_

" _**the song is very nice, teacher, I wonder if I could come up and sing something?"**_

" _**sure, this is a music class, everyone can come up and sing whatever they like. Come and show us what you have there, miss Daae."**_

_**She walked up and stood in front of class, then turned around and look at other classmates, somehow I felt like her eyes were on only me again. She smiled and said sweetly. **_

" _**this is a song I want to sing for the most important man in my life, it call 'Guadiant angel'". I sweared she was looking at me when she said that, but then, maybe I was just imagining things again.**_

_Roll With Me_

_Yeah Yeah _

_Roll With me _

_Yeah Yeah_

_Roll with me _

_Yeah yeah _

_Roll With Me_

_Yeah__  
__Coldest Summer_

_Under The Covers_

_Can't Change The Weather_

_What A Bummer_

_Feels Like Its Raining All Day_

_Raining On May_

_On May-Ay-Ay__  
__Sounds Of Thunder_

_Feels Like A Drummer_

_Banging On My HeadacheT_

_his Is Scary__  
__Hearts Beating Like A Cop ChaseIt's like I'm Being Chased_

_I'm In A Horror Movie__  
__Cause Youve Been Heavy On My Mind _

_Baby_

_Like A Broken Record On Replay_

_Going Crazy Cause I Wanna See Your FaceI _

_Wanna See Your Face Baby__  
__I Remember It_

_Like It Was Yesterday_

_We Were Just Rebels On The RunLeft Me Stranded_

_Searching For Your Love__  
__Guardian Angel_

_Oh Help Me Out_

_Where Can You Be_

_Please Come Back To Me_

_I Need My Guardian Angel__  
__Oh Why'd You Go_

_I Wont Be At Peace_

_Till You Come Back To Me_

_Everybody Needs A Guardian Angel__  
__Ohh Ohh Uh-Ohh-Oh_

_Guardian Angel_

_Ohh Ohh Uh-Ohh-OhYeahhh__  
__Nowadays I'm Trippin_

_Everythings Different_

_My Shadows Missing_

_I'm In Prison__  
__Bars Keeping You And Me Away_

_Locked Up In A Cage_

_Like A Tiger _

_Yeah_

_Scratching The Walls_

_I'm Full Of Rage_

_Need A Miracle_

_Come Save Me_

_Going Crazy_

_In This Lonely World_

_It's A Lonely World Bay Ba__  
__I Remember It_

_Like It Was Yesterday_

_We Were Just Rebels On The Run_

_Left Me Stranded_

_Searching For Your Love__  
__Guardian Angel_

_Oh Help Me Out_

_Where Can You Be_

_Please Come Back To Me_

_I Need My Guardian Angel__  
__Oh Why'd You Go_

_I Won't Be At PeaceTill You Come Back To Me_

_Everybody Needs A Guardian Angel__  
__Ohh Ohh Uh-Ohh-Oh_

_Guardian Angel_

_Ohh Ohh Uh-Ohh-OhYeahhh__  
__My Hands Are Tied_

_Can You Hold Me TonightIf _

_It Was You I'd Sacrifice_

_I Need You Now To Take The Will__  
__Angels Of The Sky_

_Can You Hear My Cry_

_Dont Trust Myself Tonight_

_Take The Will Guardian Angel_

_Oh Why'd You Go_

_I Won't Be In Peace_

_Till You Come Back To Me_

_Everybody Needs A Guardian Angel__  
__Oh Help Me Out_

_Where Can You Be_

_Please Come Back To Me_

_I Need My Guardian Angel  
Oh Why'd You Go_

_I Wont Be At PeaceTill You Come Back To Me_

_Everybody Needs A Guardian Angel__  
__Ohh Ohh Uh-Ohh-Oh_

_Guardian Angel_

_Ohh Ohh Uh-Ohh-Oh_

_YeahhhOh oh oh whoaa__  
__Coldest Summer_

_Under The Covers_

_Can't Change _

_The Weather_

_What A Bummer._

_**Her voice was beautiful, a very angelic voice, but somehow I felt like I should stay away from her, she was dangerous and she would hurt me no matter what she did, I wondered why, she haven't done anything to me or my family and friends, she was nice and she was nothing like other girls in this school, she smiled at me, showed me nothing but kindness and I should be graceful with her, not trying to stay away from her. **_

_**In the end, I have decided, it was best to be caution, I would stay as far away from her as I could.**_

_**(TBC)**_

_**Note : oh dear, Christine is in, but you will notice that I did mention about her before this chapter.**_

_**Also, the song I used in this chapter is 'lucky' and 'Guadiant angel', I haven't listened to 'Guadiant angel', I just though it suit the story, but ' lucky' was a great song.**_

_**Also, thank you , **__**partypenguina3**__** , for helping me edit this story and bear with my mistakes …**_


	18. Day 18

**_The Angel's Diary_**

_**I do not own anything**_

_**Day 18**_

_**Darkness.**_

_**Like the time Carlisle and Edward found me.**_

_**I looked around, trying to find out where am I. what happen? One minute ago I was with Nicole, studying for our up coming math test. And then, I was in the dark, this plance looked awful familiar to me, yet I couldn't think of where I have seen this before.**_

_**Then, I heard it, someone was singing.**_

_In sleep he sang to me__  
__In dreams he came__  
__That voice which calls to me__  
__And speaks my name__And do I dream again?__  
__For now I find__  
__The Phantom of the Opera is there__  
__Inside my mind_

_**" Erik, can you help me with this?" Nicole's voice pulled me back to reality. **_

" _**huh?" suddenly I was back at Nicole's house. "what?"**_

_**I blinked, what happened, this is weird, I have never have a day dream before, not even before I became a vampire, and you know vampires don't sleep, so that mean they don't dream, either.**_

_**Nicole was asking me something about her math homework. **_

" _**Erik, where have you been? I mean you have already finish your homework but someone need normal speech in this problem. I hate math, we can live a very long and happy life without it so why do we have to study it anyway?" she pouted.**_

" _**because we need to give Mr Robinson this tomorrow will be a good answear to that." I chuckled at her pouting face. She was cute sometime and I knew that she likes me more than a friend, but to me she was just like Alice or Rosalie, a little sister, nothing more nothing less. I couldn't bring myself to return her feeling.**_

" _**aww, I thought I still have two more days ?"**_

" _**no, you last chance is tomorrow or it will be one hell for you."**_

" _**oh shut up, not everyone could be a genius like you." She punched my arm. **_

_**I chuckled and pulled her closer to me and tickled her. She giggled and we both rolled and laughted. Then suddenly she stopped struggling out of my grip and looked into my eyes, our face were only an inch away, and she leaned closer to me.**_

_**She kissed me.**_

_**At first I was shocked, that she would kiss me, then I thought she was a nice girl and I should give her a chance, may be she was my Bella. But somehow it felt wrong and I didn't want to use her like that. She wasn't just any girl, she was my best friend.**_

" _**Nicole, no."**_

"_**Erik ? why ? don't you like me?" she asked, looking heartbroken, but I should turn her down now before we go too far and I later find out that I don't feel the same way.**_

" _**yes, I like you, but just like Alice and Rosalie, you are more like a sister to me. I am sorry that I made you think that we could be something more than a friend."**_

" _**no, it is me who should be sorry, I shouldn't do that, shouldn't kiss you. Can we still be friend ?"**_

" _**sure, why not ? now, let's me see your problem."**_

" _**well, thanks, Erik, you are the greatest brother any girl could have."**_

" _**I will only show you how to do it, you will have to do it again yourself. So trying to compliment me will not get you anywhere."**_

" _**well, it was worth trying."**_

_**We laughted and I helped her with her math homework.**_

" _**well, how about a movie?"**_

" _**movie?"**_

"_**yes, you know, there is a new movie, we should go see it, I will call Lily and Nick. So it is not a date."**_

" _**cool, what's this movie about?"**_

" _**it is a movie about a tortured soul living under the opera house."**_

'_**Why does this story sound so familiar to me?' I though " sure, sound fun. Do you know the end?"**_

" _**I think I have read the novel, said the phantom kidnapped Christine Daae, the lead soprano, then her fiancee came and rescued her, they left the phantom to dead and ran away, lived happy ever after." Nicole said excitingly. " it sound awesome, right? I mean her fiancee, Raoul de Chagny, was like a knight in shining amour, and Christine Daae was the princess. They were really good together. You know they said the movie was based on a true story about an opera house in France."**_

_**I didn't know why, but my heart felt like breaking and it hurt a lot.**_

" _**I don't think I can go and see the movie, I just remember I have something to do first." I lied.**_

" _**aww, why not? It will be fun, I know the movie is typical type of those love story, but I think …" **_

" _**no, really, I need to go now, good bye." I stood up.**_

" _**fine, I wil ask Nick and Lily then. See you tomorrow." **_

_**oOo**_

_**The next day would be like any other day. But when I was walking to my class, Lily, Nicole's best friend, ran toward me with tears were in her eyes.**_

" _**Lily? What's wrong? It is about time we have to go to…"**_

" _**oh, Erik, it is horrible, Nicole, she …. A car accident…" Lily said between sobs.**_

" _**oh no, we should go to the hospital right now."**_

" _**please, help me…"**_

" _**let's go."**_

_**oOo**_

_**we got in the hospital and saw Nicole's parents were there, crying .**_

" _**hello, we are Nicole's classmate, is she okay?"**_

" _**yes, just some broken bones and she was scared." Her mother said. " oh, we shouldn't let her go to live with father like that."**_

" _**Emilly, you know we can't let your father live alone like that when he was old and we are too busy for him, Nicole is a good girl for wanting to stay with him and take care of her grandpa."**_

" _**we should have …."**_

"_**Emilly, it is not your fault. It is mine for not be there for her when she need me…" the old man said, he sat next to the couple with sad eyes. " an old man like me should have die years ago, not try to steal away part of your family."**_

" _**father, don't say anything like that." **_

" _**uh, it is not your fault, it is fate, but good thing she is not harm, can we see her?"**_

" _**sure , go ahead , but she is sleeping right now." Emilly said to us.**_

" _**let's go Lily."**_

_**We went to visit Nicole, and saw that she was indeed sleeping, well, she need to get more sleep to recover from the shock she just got.**_

" _**oh, good thing she wasn't hurt badly. She is my best friend, I don't know what I would do without her…"**_

"_**it is okay, Lily, she is my best friend, too."**_

" _**she really like you, Erik, more than a friend."**_

" _**she kissed me yesterday…."**_

" _**really … are you …"**_

" _**no, I am sorry, but I rejected her. I don't feel the same way."**_

" _**feeling can change."**_

" _**I don't want to give her false hope. I may never be able to love her like she deserves to be."**_

" _**oh … i…"**_

" _**it is fine, she is a nice girl but I feel that I could never love her. Sometime I feel there is a missing piece in me, that stop me from loving someone."**_

" _**Erik…"**_

" _**it is fine. Really, Lily, I think we should let her rest in peace, we have seen that she was indeed okay."**_

" _**yeah, you know when I hear that she was in a car accident, I felt like my heart has stop beating, she was the only friend I ever have, she didn't judger me by the way I look or dress…"**_

" _**I know. me, I know."**_

_**oOo**_

" _**hey, Erik, how is Nicole ?" Alice sat down next to me in our livingroom .**_

" _**she was asleep when me and Lily came, so we left her to rest."**_

"_**oh, I heard about that, she is a good girl." Edward pulled Bella to him. " I think she like you."**_

"_**yeah, she did confess to me yesterday, but I rejected her, I don't feel the same way and we decided to be friends again."**_

"_**well , I want someone for you, but may be Nicole wasn't the one for you, but there must be someone out there that you can love and love you back as much as you love her." Alice put her hand on my shoulder.**_

"_**well, it could be a him." Emmett joked . " don't worry, I don't care if it is a him, as long as you are happy."**_

" _**oh, do shut up, I am not into that." I laughted as Rosalie punched his arm.**_

"_**ouch, honey, it was just a joke." Emmet whined.**_

" _**I am going to take a walk and find something to drink."**_

" _**do you want me to keep you company?" Edward asked me.**_

" _**no, it is fine. I would like a walk and some alone time." I smiled . " thank you for the offer."**_

" _**no problem, Bro."**_

_**oOo**_

_**I knew the idea of walking alone in the dark forest was a bad one, but then, I didn't think I would be attack, me of all peoples, a male vampire. And I didn't think the one that attacked me was a human. The Volturi? no, Alice would have seen they come. But who? And beside that, why can't I see in the dark? I mean vampire vision is good enough,right?**_

_**But whoever this was, I bet it was a woman. A female vampire , I could feel her breasts pushed against my chest. She has me pinned against a tree. And I wish I was Emmett right now, he had physical power and may be he wouldn't have any problem pushing this vampire away. And her lips were on mine. It was nothing like the kiss I had with Nicole. **_

_**This. This was passion. Fire. I felt it burn my skin with every touch she gave me. **_

_**This is definitely a female vampire, even when I wasn't as big as Emmett but a man as my size wouldn't be lifted that easy by a normal female, with size like this one. **_

_**She kissed me again and again. I have never felt something like this before. Who was this vampire to have such a power over me and my body?**_

_**Her hold on my wrists were painful, keeping me trapped, no other way to resist her advantage.**_

_**Then I felt one of her hand left mine and pushed my legs up, gave me the impression I need to wrap my legs around her hip , and her leg was between mine , so that I had no other choice but to fullfill her want. She kept sucking and licking every skin she could find, leaving me breathless. **_

_**I couldn't do anything, she felt that I wouldn't resist her, she pulled her other hand away and left mine on her shoulder. And her newly free hands moved to push my legs up more and tried to rip my shirts open. That was when I found my sense again. I couldn't do this, even when it felt really good and … right?**_

_**I pushed her off me .**_

_**Bad move, it sent both of us on the dirt. I immediately tried to get on my foot and ran away but her hand hold on to my foot and I tripped. Then she moved above my body and turned me around, she sat on my stomatch, so I have no where to run , she pushed my hand over my head and pinned its there, then she returned to kiss the day light out of me again. **_

_**I tried push her off but no use. she was small but strong, too strong. She finally got what she want, my shirts was ripped into thousand piece and as soon as it was gone, she bit me. My eyes widered, was she going to kill me? Was this the end of my pathetic life?**_

_**Suddenly I felt really tired, I wanted to rest for a bit, and sleep for a while. Just lay down and never wake up.**_

_**But before darkness claimed me. I heard her voice, so familiar yet so strange.**_

" _**you are mine."**_

_**(TBC)**_

_**Note: I am sorry, i*cough* have never write a rating M fanfic before *cough* so I don't really have *cough* experiment *cough cough* I did some research but seem like I choice the bad wedsite. Again, I am so sorry… **_

_**And Guest san, I am sorry, I can't tell you that yet, it will ruin the fun.**_

_**oh, and this chapter is a gifl , for everyone that love my fanfic, thank you for surport me last year, please countinue to help me , i love you all, and happy china new year. also, thank you , partypenguina3 , for the help you gave me, i am graceful.**_


	19. Day 19

**_The Angel's Diary_**

_**I do not own anything**_

_**Day 19**_

_In sleep he sang to me__  
__In dreams he came__  
__That voice which calls to me__  
__And speaks my name__And do I dream again?__  
__For now I find__  
__The Phantom of the Opera is there__  
__Inside my mind_

_And do I dream again?__  
__For now I find__  
__The Phantom of the Opera is there__  
__Inside my mind_

_All those who've seen your face__  
__Draw back in fear__  
__I am the mask you wear__  
__Were both in you_

_He's there, the Phantom of the Opera__  
__Ah!__  
__Ah!__  
__Ah!__  
__Ah!_

_**This song again, I kept hearing this song over and over in my head. But … this is weird, there was no phantom's voice, I though this was a duet between the phantom and Christine.**_

_**Christine? Why is this name so familiar? This was the name of the woman in the movie Nicole wanted to watch with me and the other. But I felt like it mean much more than just a fiction character.**_

_**oOo**_

_**I woke up with the worst headache ever.**_

" _**urhg… my head… what happened?"**_

_**I looked around and saw that I was in my bedroom at home.**_

"_**oh, you are awake. You have been unconscious for a week now and you had a fever on and off throughout that time." Carlisle said and he moved to check my temper and mouth. " good, no fever anymore. Do you remember what happened ?"**_

" _**I don't… I don't think I do… what happened ? why am I at home… all I can remember is that I was hunting in the forest and … then… a female vampire came… that's right… a female vampire …""**_

" _**was she someone from the Volturi?"**_

" _**no, I don't think so, if that was the case, Alice would have seen her coming. Tell me what happened , please, Carlisle ."**_

" _**Erik, that night, when we didn't see you came home and it was late, so we went out looking for you, and Edward found you in our usual hunting area…naked.."**_

" _**na… naked ?" **_

" _**yes, your clothers were ripped into thousand pieces and there was a bite mark on your shoulder…"**_

" _**I … but I …."**_

" _**Erik, let's me see your shoulder." Carlisle checked my injury . " it looks like it is healing fine."**_

_**Then suddenly, my stomatch demanded my attention. Wait , my stomatch?**_

" _**oh dear …" I looked down at my growing stomatch .**_

" _**Erik?"**_

" _**dad, uh , is there by any chance I can get some food right now ? I am … kind of … hungry …"**_

" _**what?"**_

" _**I am hungry …. This is just weird … I am a vampire and still one, right?"**_

" _**yes."**_

" _**how can I feel hungry and … wait a minutes, dad, you said I was unconscious for a whole week?"**_

" _**yes… I did some tests with your blood, and your blood is almost like human's blood…."**_

" _**what? How can something like that happened ?"**_

" _**we don't know yet ? this must have something to do with that female vampire. She bit you, right?"**_

" _**yes… and what do you mean by almost like human's blood?"**_

" _**it seem like you can now eat and sleep like human, and you will not sparkle when you walk under the sun, but you are still like a vampire with streingth and all."**_

"_**is that even possible?" Esme sat next to me, holding my hand to comfort me .**_

" _**it is now ." Carlisle sighed. "Erik, eat something and get rest."**_

" _**okay."**_

_**oOo**_

_**I stayed another week at home, trying to recover and getting use to my new body, I need to eat and sleep like human does, but I still had streingth and speech and all that was belonged to a vampire. So I took some times to enjoy the sun light on my skin when I was at home.**_

_**I couldn't sleep well at nigh, because everytime I closed my eyes, I kept hearing that voice, that song and that picture of darkness.**_

" _**Erik ?"**_

" _**yes, mom?"**_

" _**Erik, do you want another cookie?"**_

" _**uh, I am too full now, thank you ."I said with a small smile, ever since I could eat like human, Esme started to make a lot of things, like pies, cakes, cookie, pasta… she tried any foods in the world that she could make. I think she wanted to cook for her child like a real mother does .**_

" _**well, call me if you are hungry or anything." Esme left me alone for a moment before coming back with a glass of milk. **_

" _**mom, you don't need to do this, I am not a baby anymore." I whined. It was good to have someone look after me, like a mother I never had before.**_

" _**okay, okay, I am going shopping, be a good boy and stay home until daddy come back."**_

" _**mom, really? Do I look like a boy to you? I am almost one hundreds years old." I raised my eyebrow.**_

" _**I am just messing with you, I am going out now."**_

"_**sure, sure." I waved my hands.**_

_**oOo**_

" _**I am home."**_

" _**hey, how is school?" I asked Edward .**_

" _**well, that Bradley was all over Jas and me, Emmett was luckier than us to have someone like Rosalie his wife."**_

" _**what do you mean by that?" Rosalie shoot a killing glance at Edward.**_

" _**nothing."Sweat drop.**_

" _**good. Let's go, Emm" she pulled Emmett to sit down next to her on the couch.**_

" _**that was close, do you want to get us all kill ?" Jasper punched Edward's arm.**_

" _**sorry, but you will have to admit, Rose is scary. And that Bradley was also scary, I mean how you deal with her everyday is beyond me. You two have the same music class right?"**_

" _**yeah, ignoring her and being rude sometime works you know."**_

" _**why didn't you tell me earlier? I mean that would have saved me from the stupid woman and a kick from my wonderful Bella." Edward winked with the mermories. Judge his react, I say the kick was very painful.**_

" _**well, you never ask." I chuckled.**_

" _**well, being a good brother you should have told me that before I went to school, you are bad." Edward accused me . " I say, guilty."**_

" _**I am not. I just don't think she would bother you of all our brothers." I smirk.**_

" _**hey, what's wrong with me?" Edward whined.**_

"_**well, for one, you whine like that and we don't even know how old you really are, seventy or seven."**_

" _**shut up."**_

" _**and you will go on and on abour 'Bella this', ' Bella that', you know, you sound really like a stalker." My smirk widered and turned into a grin. " I would say, guilty, pervert bro."**_

" _**I am not a pervert, shut up."**_

" _**and, last but not least, I am too tired to count anyway, since there are too many. You …." I made a very serious face, while others lean closer to heard what I have to say.**_

" _**shut up…"**_

" … _**you were a very messy eater. I mean you left blood all over your face and body after you drank. Good thing it didn't happen anymore." I said. "you all knew him not as long as me and dad. We hunted with him sometime and let's say he didn't leave anything behind. And he ruined his clothers everytime he drank."**_

" _**wow, I don't even know why Bella put up with him anymore." Emmett said.**_

" _**shut up."**_

" _**and how Bradley chose you to annoy of all our brothers." Jasper jumped in the conversation.**_

" _**hey, I am handsome, you know, and Bella loves me." Edward screamed angrily at us. " this is all your fault." Pointed at me.**_

" _**well, why do you have too many weak spots for me to use?" I chuckled as his embarrassed face.**_

" _**Shut up…." **_

_**We chased after each others around the room. Until Esme came and put a stop to it.**_

" _**stop, you all are aldults, not a bunch of kids. You," she pointed at me " get back to your bed, you are not allowed to leave the bed yet, and you." Pointed at the others. " go hunt, your eyes are almost black."**_

" _**yes ma'am." We did as she said.**_

" _**Erik, do you want another cookie?" **_

" _**no, thanks mom. And for the last time, I am not a baby, I am a vampire aldult."**_

" _**yes, yes, I know, I am sorry… it is just that I haven't ever take care of anyone, when I was with Charlie, everytime I did something nice to him, he mostly snapped at me. And then when I am with you, you all are aldult and vampire so I didn't have chance, now I get to cook and take care of you, I can't get enough of its."**_

" _**well, it is not that I am not happy to be take care of, I mean no one ever cared for me before."**_

" _**Erik, you know we are a family and we take care of each others."**_

" _**I … sometime … I feel like there is something missing, something very important to me, yet I can't remember … everytime I try I feel like my head was about to go boom an my heart was like broken into thousand piece… it's weird… I feel rather hurt and sad over nothing at all."**_

" _**may be there was a girl ?" **_

" _**a girl?" it never did cross my mind before. " may be. Urg, my head is hurt again."**_

" _**sorry, let's talk about something else. So, fancy playing a song for me? I know you are a good singer and you can play every single musical intrustment."**_

" _**yes, I will sing for you, let's sit by the piano, any request?"**_

" _**hm, I don't know, how about ' if I cry a thousand tears?', my favorite song."**_

" _**the song sound sad. But I'll go for it."**_

_**I sat on the piano and started to sing.**_

_I love the way it feels when you touch my hand_  
_Don't wanna let you go_  
_I love the way you say that I am your man_  
_Don't understand why we can't go on and go on_  
_Don't understand why_  
_You don't belong in my arms_

_Ohh_

_And even if I cried a thousand tears tonight_  
_Would you come back to me_  
_And even if I walked on the water_  
_Would you come out to sea_  
_Now I can't spend my life standing by_  
_Cause even when I miss you_  
_You're still not missing me_

_It's funny how my heart just won't let it go_  
_I just don't understand_  
_It's crazy how the pain seems to overflow_  
_The memories of you here with me by my side_  
_I can't deny that you are the love of my life_

_Ohh_

_And even if I cried a thousand tears tonight_

_Would you come back to me_  
_And even if I walked on the water_  
_Would you come out to sea_  
_Now I can't spend my life standing by_  
_Cause even when I miss you_  
_You're still not missing me_

_And I still cry for you_  
_And I would die for you_  
_I can't believe all the words I heard you say_  
_And I still long for you_  
_And I was strong for you_  
_I can't believe that you'd throw it all away_

_I still cry for you_  
_I would die for you_  
_I can't believe all the words I heard you say_  
_I still long for you_  
_I was strong for you_  
_I can't believe that you'd throw it all away_

_And even if I cried a thousand tears tonight_  
_Would you come back to me_  
_And even if I walked on the water_  
_Would you come out to sea_  
_Now I can't spend my life standing by_  
_Cause even when I miss you_  
_You're still not missing meI still cry for you_  
_I would die for you_  
_I can't believe all the words I heard you say_  
_I still long for you_  
_I was strong for you_  
_I can't believe that you'd throw it all away_

_Now I can't spend my life standing by_  
_Cause even when I miss you_  
_You're still not missing me_

" _**I was right, but it sound so sad. You made the song very emotional. Why is that? Are you sad?"**_

" _**I don't know."**_

" _**Erik, you know you can tell me anything…" Esme took my hands in her.**_

" _**I honestly don't know, there was a new girl in my music class, and I keep hearing this broken song over and over, and then the accident…"**_

" _**broken song?"**_

" _**yes, the ' phantom of the operahouse' theme song, I keep hearing it but without the phantom's part in the duel. That is so strange…"**_

" _**well, that was the movie about the tortured soul living under the operahouse, right?"**_

" _**yes, that was also the movie Nicole wanted to see with me and some of our friends."**_

" _**Edward said that Nicole likes you."**_

" _**I don't like her, not in that way. I don't know, I am nothing like Emmett or Edward, I always feel like something was missing, something that keep me from loving someone beyond the poin of friendship and family."**_

" _**Erik…"**_

"_**I want to love someone… but I can't feel anything…"**_

"_**do what you think is right, may be in time you will learn to love …"**_

_**I sat next to her for next few silent hours, thinking about what she said to me. Maybe she was right, I should do what I think was the right thing to do, and maybe, in time, I would learn to love someone, I would learn to love Nicole more than a friend?**_

_**I would come back to school the next day, and the day after I would visit Nicole and tell her my desion. **_

_**(TBC)**_

_**Note: oh no, he is giving Nicole a chance.**_

_**Also, Sayber san, well, the reason behind this story are:**_

_**1/ I really like you know, those story about Christine being the terrified phantom and Erik the angelic singer.**_

_**2/ I like vampires, they are awesome.**_

_**And I saw that there is a lot of story ab out Christine the phantom and Erik vampire, so I though why not put two of them together, and there, ' the Angel's Diary' was born.**_

_**also, thank you, Party san for helping me edit this story.**_


	20. Day 20

**_The Angel's Diary_**

_**I do not own anything**_

_**Day 20**_

_**I walked down the hall, hoping not to run into Bradley again.**_

_**And lucky me, I didn't see her at all, and not even in music class.**_

" _**hey Lily."**_

" _**hey, Erik, why didn't you go to school?"**_

" _**oh, I was sick. Did you visit Nicole?"**_

" _**yes, she will be out today, by the way."**_

" _**oh, how about you and I come visit her after school."**_

" _**I would like that, she will be out at 5:00 pm."**_

" _**that is perfect, and hey, not that I'm complaining but where is Bradley? she never misses music class."**_

"_**well, yesterday was not a perfect day for her and her minion. You should have been here and see her face. Yesterday, she fell down the stairs and broke her nails, two and her minion fell on their butts when they tried to catch her fail, foolish moves I say, because now we have three cases of broken nails. And after they whined about how hurt those stupid broken nails were, they bumped their head against the door and now they have pretty big black bruises on their foreheads. So they stayed at home, saying that they need their beauty rest to recover."**_

" _**if staying at home really make them beauty, I say they should stay there for the rest of their life. Saving us from having to deal with them everyday."**_

" _**you bad, Erik." Lily punched my arm.**_

_**The cold feeling was back, but I ignored it.**_

_**oOo**_

_**I walked in the hospital hall, and saw Nicole was with her grandfather.**_

" _**hey, Nicole, Mr. Gari."**_

" _**hello, young man, how are you."**_

" _**I am fine. How are you, Mr. Gari? I hope your back is better now."**_

" _**yeah, thank you, I will go home first so that you two can talk in peace then."**_

"_**Grandpa…" Nicole blushed.**_

" _**good bye, Mr. Gari."**_

_**After Nicole's grandfather was gone, we went to a small coffee shop and have a nice chat.**_

" _**I am sorry about my grandpa."**_

" _**it is fine, Mr. Gari is a friendly and nice man."**_

" _**but…"**_

" _**hey, I was wondering… how about you and I go to see the movie this weekend?"**_

" _**really?" Nicole almost jumped up from her chair.**_

" _**yes."**_

" _**I will call Nick and Lily then."**_

" _**no, you don't have to call them, just the two of us."**_

_**Nicole looked at me, she was shock.**_

" _**you mean… like a date?"**_

" _**yeah…."**_

" _**why now? I mean you said you don't like me that way when I …"**_

" _**it is just that I don't know what is love, but you are my best friend and a nice girl, so I though maybe if I be with you long enough, I will learn how to love you."**_

" _**Erik…I am sorry… but I will move to New York with my parents next month."**_

"_**huh?" I looked at her. " what about mr Gari?"**_

" _**he will come with us, too. He said he was too old and he wanted to spend time with his son and daughter in law more before he goes after my grandma. I am happy, really happy, I mean I get to stay with my parents and my grandpa…"**_

" _**then I am happy, too. Good for you."**_

" _**Erik…"**_

" _**no, it is fine. Personally, I don't think it is fair for you anyway, i don't think I can love you more than a friend even when I spend a lot of time with you. Beside, it is better this way, we can stay friend, okay?"**_

" _**yes."**_

" _**then, can we go to the movie this weekend? Like a goodbye party for you. With Nick and Lily?"**_

" _**yeah. Thank you, Erik, I know you gave me a once in a lifetime chance, but …"**_

" _**it is fine, we still can be friend. Anyway, any movie you want to see?"**_

" _**well. The movie that we can't see that time…"**_

" _**You mean the movie about a tortured soul live under the operahouse?"**_

" _**yeah, that."**_

" _**what is this movie's name anyway… you seem to really want to see it."**_

" _**the movie's name? hmm… it is 'phantom of the Operahouse'."**_

_**Click.**_

_**Why does that name sound so familiar?**_

_**Once upon the time, some one called me that…**_

_Angel…_

_Angel of music…_

_Come to me, my angel…_

_**Someone is singing? A child? A child was crying?**_

" _**Erik?" Nicole's voice once again pulled me out of my day dream. "are you okay? If you don't like the movie, we can go and see something else, I heard that there is another new movie which is pretty good, too."**_

" _**it is fine. You are the one who will be leaving here, your choice. We will go and see this movie."**_

" _**yay…"**_

_**oOo**_

_**Saturday nigh. Lily, Nick, Nicole and me went to a chinese restaurant and eat some dinner first before going to the movie theater to see Nicole's movie.**_

" _**I can't believe that you leaving." Lily said, sadly. " don't get me wrong, it is not that I don't happy for you because you get to stay with your parents, but I will miss you a lot."**_

" _**I will miss you, too, Lily, you are my best friend, come and visit me during summer vacation, okay?"**_

" _**well, don't worry, I will keep Lily safe and happy until that then." Nick said, kissing Lily's cheek.**_

" _**safe trip, Nicole." I said to her.**_

" _**thank you."**_

_**Then Lily pulled Nicole aside. " you boy go and get us those tickets. I need to talk to Nicole about something first."**_

_**Even when Lily carefully pulled Nicole with her pretty far from us, hoping that we couldn't heard anything, but with my super vampire ears, I could easily hear what they said.**_

" _**Nicole, what about things with Erik? I mean you have been crushing on him since first year. You don't plan on giving up on him now, do you?" Lily asked.**_

" _**Lily, Erik did ask me to go to the movie three days ago, saying that he wanted to know what love is, and maybe if he spends enough time with me, he will learn to love me like I do to him…"**_

" _**really… then…" Lily hugged Nicole.**_

" _**I said no."**_

" _**why?"**_

" _**I know you always want us to be a couple like you and Nick, but i don't think I am the one for Erik, being with Erik, sometime I feel like he was longing for something, someone… that is not me. I think he is in love with someone else, just doesn't know it yet. I like him a lot, but that doesn't mean he has to like me back, I am fine with what we have right now. I just hope that he will find happiness someday. And who know, may be I will found a hot guy where I am moving to, too."**_

" _**Nicole…"**_

" _**anyway, I know he is in love with someone out there, not me, but I hope that is not Bradley, either…" Nicole joked.**_

" _**huh?" Lily blinked , then broke down laughing. " no, that would be disaster …"**_

_**I chuckled at this, still not losing her sense of humor then.**_

" _**what is it, Erik?"**_

" _**nothing. Nothing, just remembering some joke in the past…"**_

" _**Erik, what will you do about Nicole?"**_

" _**what will I do about Nicole? Why do you ask?"**_

" _**you know she like you, right? Since first year."**_

" _**I know, I just don't like Nicole like the way she like me. beside, Bicole knows that I don't like her beyond friendship, in fact, I did ask her out three days ago and she said she couldn't …"**_

" _**really?"**_

" _**yeah…"**_

" _**is it because she will not be here next week?"**_

" _**no, she thinks that there is someone else… but I don't think so. I don't remember failing in love with anyone before…"**_

" _**you have never like anyone before? Not even a crush…"**_

" _**no, it is just that I sometime I feel like there is something missing in my heart…"**_

" _**don't think too much, when the right person come, you will love her no matter how you try to deny it, just wait for the right person."**_

" _**hmm, I never know you were so wise, my friend." I patted his back.**_

" _**hey, what does that mean?" Nick whined.**_

" _**let's go and get the girls so that we can go and see this movie."**_

" _**yeah, sure, some friend you are…"**_

" _**stop whining about that, you are not a baby… or aren't you?"**_

" _**I am not a baby."**_

" _**crybaby then."**_

" _**I am not…" I laughed at his pouting face. Nick could be childish some time.**_

" _**what's so funny here?"**_

" _**Nick is a crybaby."**_

" _**say something that we don't already know, Erik." Lily raised her eyebrow. " you should have seen him when we watched 'The Ring'."**_

" _**oooh, sound interesting."**_

" _**Lily…"**_

" _**let's go and see this movie before the movie theater close… they won't wait for you to stop your whining you know."  
" I am not whining…"**_

" _**of couse you are not…"**_

" _**I am not…"**_

_**( TBC)**_

_**Note: I have never see ' phantom of the operahouse' movie before, I don't want to see my Erik die. Oh, and guess what? My nephew went home this morning, what is that mean? Celebration of couse, I don't have to see his face anymore, I mean not that I hate him or… oh who am I kidding? I hate him, he is stupid and a liar, he said he was sick so that the others have to do as he said and he got to ask for toys and play and don't have to work.**_

_**Oh and personal thank to miss **__**partypenguina3**__** for being nice to me and edit my story.**_


	21. Day 21

**_The Angel's Diary_**

_**I do not own anything**_

_**Day 21**_

" _**I am soo excited. I have wanted to see this movie for so long.." Nicole sat down and took out her favorite snack.**_

" _**can you put that thing somewhere else?" I looked at the potato chips bag. Even when I am really excited about getting my eating ability back, I can't bring myself to like that food and eat it.**_

" _**why do you hate potato chips? They are innocent…" Nicole hugged her potato chips bag lovingly.**_

" _**I am going to sit with Nick, I don't like that smell…" I sat down next to Nick, who also pulled out a potato chips bag. " Nick, don't tell me you will eat that…"**_

" _**no, of couse not, I hate potato chips, this is for Lily…" Nick said.**_

" _**can we just sit down and enjoy this movie?" **_

" _**sit down, the movie is starting." **_

_**I sat down next to Nick an looked up to the movie.**_

_Angel of music…_

_Come to me… strange angel…_

_I have been waiting for you…_

'_**huh? Who is there? Did I fail asleep during the movie?' I sat up. 'where am I? I wasn't in the movie theater for sure.'**_

" _**Angel, you are awake?" I looked up and saw a woman with … no face? She had pale skin, brown hair and she was wearing a wedding dress. " you are finally awake… now we can get married and be happy."**_

' _**what? What are you talking about? I am not going to marry you! Leave me alone.' I tried to move as far from her as I could. But I couldn't, it was like my body moved on it own as I hugged her.**_

" _**I love you." Was that my voice? Why did I say that? I didn't love her. Did I?**_

" _**we will be together forever, Angel." She whispered to my ears. " just wait for a while and I will come for you."**_

" _**yes, I will wait for you, don't keep me waiting for too long." I said back. Why did I say that? I didn't… I really…**_

" _**I won't, my love." She kissed my neck. The next minute, she was gone. And I was back in the theater. I looked up and saw that the movie have come to the end, where the vicomte and the lead soprano escaped from the phantom.**_

_**The scence of the phantom, standing alone in the dark, looking at his only love shadow began to blur away. I felt hurt, like something in me was dying. Just by looking at that.**_

" _**Erik? Are you okay? Why are you crying?" Nick looked at me.**_

" _**I am fine." Did I cry?**_

" _**don't worry, I am not going to laught at you, look at the girls." He pointed next to him, Nicole and Lily were crying and hugging each others.**_

" _**that's… I honestly don't know what to say?" I chuckled.**_

" _**well, let's start with ' crybaby' then."**_

" _**shut up."**_

_**oOo**_

" _**Erik, how was the movie?" Esme asked me.**_

" _**I fell asleep during the movie."**_

" _**that was rude, Erik, this was your first double date after all."**_

" _**it was not a date, I am not with Nicole."**_

" _**why not? Isn't she a nice girl?"**_

" _**I don't like her like that, beside, she is moving to New York tomorrow."**_

" _**New York?"**_

" _**yes. Anyway, I think I will take a shower and get some rest."**_

" _**good night, Erik."**_

" _**night, mom."**_

_**oOo**_

_**I was running in the dark again. Some one was singing.**_

_Think of me, think of me fondly_

_When we've said goodbye_

_Remember me once in a while_

_Please promise me, you'll try__  
__Then you'll find that once again you long_

_To take your heart back and be free_

_If you'll ever find a moment_

_Spare a thought for me__  
__We never said our love was evergreen_

_Or as unchanging as the sea_

_But if you can still remember_

_Stop and think of me__  
__Think of all the things_

_We've shared and seen_

_Don't think about the way_

_Things might have been__  
__Think of me, think of me waking_

_Silent and resigned_

_Imagine me trying too hard_

_To put you from my mind__  
__Recall those days, look back on all those times_

_Think of those things we'll never do_

_here will never be a day_

_When I won't think of you__  
__long ago, it seems so long ago_

_How young and innocent we were_

_She may not remember me_

_But I remember her__  
__Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade_

_They have their seasons, so do we_

_But please promise me that sometimes_

_You will think of me_

" _**who's there?" I asked. 'What is this plance? Where am I? why am I here?'**_

" _**Angel… you came…for me…"**_

"_**I am not Angel… I didn't come here for you, I don't even know why am I here? Tell me, who are you?why am I here?" I looked around, trying to find the mystery woman that was talking to me but I only saw darkness.**_

" _**Angel of darkness, you have come for me."**_

_**A hand caressed my cheek, I was too panic to turn away.**_

" _**you are so beautiful…" **_

_**I finally found my sense and turned away but her other hand hold my head in plance. **_

" _**so beautiful…" I could feel her breath on my face, and then a soft and warm lips were on mine...**_

_**I woke up again. Who was that mystery woman? I knew I should be scare but I felt really warm and fuzzy inside… it was like… I have never feel anything like this before… with this faceless woman in white. I felt happy and sad at the same time, how could one person feel both sad and happy at the same time? Then again, I wasn't human.**_

_**Something was wrong, serious wrong.**_

_**(TBC)**_

_**Note : sorry for the short chapter but my nephew came to my house so I couldn't write fanfic in peace, because he was not a good kid, he said that he was sick when he obvious not and making my mother and my ant worried, I mean he got a perfect good health and he thrown it out of the window while I never had a good day in my childhood life because I was sick all the time ( still do throught).**_


	22. Day 22

**_The Angel's Diary_**

_**I do not own anything**_

_**Day 22**_

_**Everything went back normal, and guess what? After Nicole was gone, I got a new friend, he wasn't a new student, he was in the hospital for three years because of sickness. His name was Stephen Anderson, he was nice and shy and kind of nerdy. **_

"_**hey Stephen." I gave him a wave.**_

" _**oh, hey Erik. Are you going to music class?" he asked.**_

" _**yeah. Are you coming, too?"**_

" _**I am not good at singing…"**_

"_**oh, alright, see you after school then."**_

" _**sure…"**_

_**I walked in my music class. And saw that Christine was already on her plance next to me, she smiled at me and I suddenly felt warm again. I pushed it aside, I didn't know her and I still had this feeling that she was dangerous. And I should stay away from her.**_

" _**hi, Cullen."**_

" _**hello, Daae."**_

"_**are you working on the new song?"**_

" _**yes, yes, I am."**_

" _**can you help me?"**_

" _**I don't know, you are really good,I don't think you will need any help."**_

" _**please?" she looked at me with her shining eyes. I couldn't help it so I did one thing I could.**_

" _**sure, I will help you."**_

" _**thank you so much." She hugged me, a simple contact and I felt like I just jumped down from a mountain.**_

" _**no problem. We can work on your singing tomorrow."**_

" _**why not today?" she pouted. I smiled. Wait, why did I smile?**_

" _**Stephen and I need to go to the bookshop after school, there are several new books today and he needs a hand." I said, thinking about how Stephen could manager on his own for five years. His stepmother and his father kicked him out of the house since he was 15 years old, his parents thought he would be bad infuse to his brothers. Lucky for him, he met Ray, who was gone last year. Ray owned a bookshop and let Stephen stayed there with him. **_

" _**Stephen?"**_

" _**he is a friend of mine. We have some class together."**_

"_**oh, he sound like a nice guy."**_

" _**yeah, he is." I looked out the window to see Stephen was walking down on the school yard. Some football guys pushed Stephen around again, I wanted to come and help him but the teacher came in so I could do anything but sit down and watch as Stephen tried to pick up his books.**_

" _**Erik? What is it? Is that Stephen?" Christine also looked out . " those boys are such a basta. Picking on other boy like that."**_

" _**I wish I could help him…."**_

_**Christine looked at my friend Stephen for a while before turning back to me.**_

" _**I know."**_

_**oOo**_

" _**thank you, Erik, for coming here and help me." Stephen smiled, he looked like an angel smiling like that. **_

" _**no problem, we are friends, right?"**_

" _**I don't know why you be friend with me throught, I mean your popular and hot and all, I am nerdy and a loser, aren't you affair that I may infuse your reputation."**_

" _**nope, let's them talk. I don't care, and also my brothers."**_

" _**thank Emmett for helping me with those football players again."**_

" _**no problem. It is rude of them to accuse you gay."**_

" _**may be I should be a gay, after all, I look like a girl and it is not like any girls would find me interesting enough to date."**_

" _**oh no you don't, Stephen, you are a nice man, you will find someone for yourself one day."**_

_**I hugged him, trying to comfort Stephen. Both Stephen and I use to be alone and didn't have anyone with us, but I was luckier than Stephen, I got my family, he lost his only family last year.**_

_**Then I felt something cold like ice spinning down my back. I looked around, trying to see if any of the Volturi around.**_

_**Nope, there were only me and my old Stephen.**_

" _**I am going home now, seem like everything is in it's plance, you can open the shop tomorrow."**_

" _**thank you, Erik."**_

" _**anyday, buddy."**_

" _**see you tomorrow."**_

" _**yeah, you, too."**_

_**oOo**_

_**I didn't think I would see Stephen Anderson this soon. When Carlisle ran in with him. Blood. Stephen was hurt and he was covered in blood.**_

" _**dad? What happen?" I ran in the surgery room, and saw the others were already there.**_

" _**I found him outside of the hospital, good thing no one found him before I did." Carlisle put Stephen on the table. Prepare to tie him down.**_

" _**what? What's wrong?"**_

" _**he was changed. I found a vampire bite on his neck."**_

" _**what? How did this happen? Was it the Volturi?"**_

" _**I don't think so, they will tell us when they come, you know how the Volturi are." Edward said.**_

" _**yeah. But I don't think there is a vampire around."**_

"…" _**I looked at my friend's sweaty forehead. He was in pain. Everytime a vampire changed, they would have to go throught this fire pain. Like they were burning in hell.**_

_**He was shaking hard. But we could hold him down.**_

_**Finally as the pain was gone, Stephen opened his tired eyes.**_

_**Blue. Like the ocean.**_

_**Like his eyes. Before the change.**_

_**Like his eyes?**_

_**What the hell?**_

" _**wha… wh…" he tried to speak.**_

" _**relax, son. Don't talk." Carlisle patted Stephen's head. " Ed?"**_

" _**he wanted to know what happened to him. One minute he was in front of his shop, trying to move those new books and the next he was here with us, and why did he feel hurt all over his body, and also, he was hungry, could we find something for him to eat." Edward looked at Stephen, obvious shock like the rest of us.**_

" _**Esme, could you make something for this young man, and I think Erik is hungry,too."**_

" _**yes, of couse." Esme hurried out of the room. She looked happy, another son for her to take care of.**_

" _**you think it is the female vampire who bit you?" Emmett asked me.**_

" _**you don't say." I was angry, how could someone did something like this to my friend, Stephen was innocent in all of this, he should be cursed like us. He shouldn't become a vampire.**_

" _**Erik, caml down, we need to take care of him."**_

" _**yeah… yeah… I am sorry." I looked down at Stephen, he was unconscious again. " Stephen, I am sorry."**_

_**( TBC)**_

_**Note: Stephen is back everyone, hey, think what is his role in this story? he is a little important here.**_


	23. Day 23

**_The Angel's Diary_**

_**I do not own anything**_

_**Day 23**_

_**I was angry, Stephen Anderson was a nice man, he shouldn't live the life like us, he should get to have a family like he always wanted to, but now he couldn't anymore. The Stephen I knew was in love with childrens, but now he could never have that.**_

" _**hey, Stephen, how are you feeling?"**_

"_**hey, I still can't believe that I am a vampire… I mean I don't have to drink blood and I can eat food…"**_

" _**yeah, I know, but only you and I can do that." I sighed, "Stephen, do you remember what happened?"**_

" _**I don't know… I don't think I do… Carlisle said that I was in shock… that I would remember in time… but I don't think I will ever… I am sorry…"**_

" _**no need to feel sorry, maybe it was because of me that you was attacked…"**_

" _**what? It is not like you was there…"**_

"_**no, I was a normal vampire, with drinking blood and all that a normal vampire would do, but a female vampire bit me, and then I could eat like human, walk under the sun and don't have to drink blood anymore. I think the same vampire attacked you…"**_

" _**female vampire… I …. I think I heard some voice before it was all black…"**_

" _**what?"**_

" _**it was a female voice indeed…. She was asking…. She asked if I knew the Cullen…"**_

" _**a female vampire asked if you knew the Cullen?"**_

" _**yes, I think so, I don't remember much… but… I did say yes, because I knew you and you are a Cullen, right?"**_

"_**yeah…."**_

" _**do you think you saw this vampire's face?"**_

" _**I think I did, but I don't remember… maybe if there is a picture of her, I can… but I think I saw something red…"**_

" _**red? Hair? Eyes?"**_

" _**hair…"**_

" _**I think we did know a vampire that has red hair…" I said.**_

" _**Victoria…" we turned back to see Edward walked toward us. " she is back… Alice saw her…"**_

" _**really?"**_

"_**yeah, but it wasn't clear… Alice only know that she would be back for Bella and me. she wants revenger for her lover, James."**_

" _**we need to be ready for everything. Do you think we should ask for help from those guys?"**_

" _**if it keep Bella safe, I will do anything."**_

" _**we should talk to dad and everyone." We was about to walk in the house when I reliezed that Stephen didn't follow us. I turned back to him. " Stephen, you can come with us."**_

" _**I can?"**_

"_**yes, you are family now."**_

" _**yes, okay… I am coming." Stephen smiled. 'I knew how it felt buddy, to have a family.' I pushed Stephen in the house.**_

_**oOo**_

" _**so, you are saying that red head bitch is coming back for Bella and Edward?" Rosalie said. " I knew she was trouble…"**_

_**Bella flinched at Rosalie's words. I knew she had a very nasty temper and words, but she meaned no harm, Rosalie was just looking out for our family. Edward took Bella's hands in his.**_

" _**don't say that, it wasn't her faults." Esme said, worrying.**_

" _**Rosalie, mom is right, it wasn't her fault, don't blame her, we should find a way to end all of this. I don't want Bella to get hurt…" Emmett kissed his wife's hair. " I know you are just worrying, but please, don't you want Eddy to be happy like you and me? and that crazy bitch have come too far, she was the one who attacked Stephen."**_

" _**do you know why she did that?" **_

" _**maybe she thought that she could use Stephen to destroy our family." Emmett's voice.**_

" _**well, maybe, but Stephen is too nice for that." I said. Everyone stopped whatever they was doing at the moment and looked at me with wide eyes. " what?"**_

" _**what did you say?" Edward asked with a tremble voice.**_

" _**you heard me from the first time, I said Stephen was too nice for that." **_

" _**and what is that? Pray tell?" Jasper asked. Raising his eyebrow.**_

" _**Emmett said 'maybe she thought that she could use Stephen to destroy our family'? you all heard him, right?" I said, confuse.**_

" _**I never said that." Emmett frowned.**_

" _**what? I heard you very lound and clear." I looked at him.**_

" _**Emmett can't say something that lever." Jasper teased.**_

"_**hey."**_

"_**Erik." Edward put his hands on my shoulder. " Emmett didn't say anything like that. He thought about that, but not saying out lound."**_

" _**what? But I heard him…" **_

" _**I did think about that. But I didn't say that." Emmett admitted.**_

" _**but…" **_

" _**Erik… you read his mind…" **_

" _**I thought only Eddy could do that…"**_

" _**seem like we have another mind reader here."**_

" _**chess will never be a porpular game in this house again." Emmett commented, but before I could bite back, Rosalie hit his head.**_

" _**shut up, Erik just found out he had another gift and all you think about is chess?" Rosalie chuckled. And the others laughed.**_

" _**but, I thought every vampire only get to one gilf." **_

" _**we don't know about it yet, Erik, remember we think that vampire can't eat or walk under the sun without shining like a diamond ? or sleep and get tired? Well look at you, and Stephen…" Carlisle pointed out.**_

" _**urng… my head is spinning. Hey, I only heard Emmett once…"**_

" _**good, I like my private…"**_

" _**did you just think again…" I groaned. " Wait a minute, I think I forgot something… oh no, I have to go now…"**_

" _**wait, where are you going?"**_

" _**Christine Daae is waiting for me."**_

" _**Christine Daae?"**_

" _**she is in the same music class with me and she needs help with music."**_

" _**oh, just right after Nicole was gone err?"**_

"_**shut up. We are just friend."**_

_**oOo**_

" _**hello, Christine, sorry, I was late. Things happened."**_

" _**oh, it is alright. So, what will we work on first?"**_

"_**how about some warm up first?"**_

" _**sure…" Christine smiled again. " and there is something I really want to sing with you."**_

" _**really?" a beautiful woman liked her wanted to sing with someone liked me?**_

" _**yes. Here."**_

_**I looked at the tittle and frozen, phantom of the Opera house. The duet between Christine and the phantom.**_

" _**I am not sure about this. I think you should ask someone else. I am not comfortable with this song." I looked away.**_

" _**why? I think this is a nice song, we will make this song shine. Please? Your voice is perfect." Christine looked at me with pleading eyes. While it would never be as good as my sister Alice's pleading eyes, I found myself couldn't do anything but angree with her.**_

" _**fine, if you want. You go first."**_

_**[Christine]**_

_**In sleep he sang to me**__**  
**__**In dreams he came**__**  
**__**That voice which calls to me**__**  
**__**And speaks my name**_

_**Suddenly I found myself was in the dark. Alone again.**_

" _**Christine? Hello? Anyone here?" I called out but on one answeared me. " Christine?"**_

" _**you came."**_

" _**who is there?" I turned to where the voice was from.**_

" _**Angel." Came from another direction.**_

" _**I am not an angel." I turned around and around, tried to find who was talking to me.**_

" _**you are here."**_

" _**where are you?"**_

" _**where am i?" the voice came from everywhere. " I am everywhere and nowhere." This time it was a man's voice.**_

_**Did I hear it right?**_

_**Did he just say that he was everywhere and nowhere. **_

_**Why was it so familiar to me.**_

_**Have I hear it somewhere before?**_

" _**who are you?" I asked again.**_

" _**I am your angel of music."**_

" _**Erik?" someone was calling for me.**_

_**I opened my eyes and looked up to Christine's worry face.**_

" _**where am i?"**_

" _**you are at the music room 101 with me. are you alright? You have been unconscious for thirty minutes …"**_

" _**yeah… sorry about that, I did that sometime… hey… think we could do another song? i don't think this song will do we good."**_

" _**okay, if that make you feel better…"**_

" _**how about ' good time '."**_

" _**okay."**_

_**(TBC)**_

_**Note: at first I wanted to make Erik's special skill was a shield, but I don't think it is enough so I decided to give him more. **_


	24. Day 24

**_The Angel's Diary_**

_**I do not own anything**_

_**Day 24**_

_**She was near.**_

_**She would be here any time.**_

_**She would be here for Edward and Bella.**_

_**That was what Alice told us.**_

" _**I knew she was nothing but trouble." Rosalie snapped. I knew she only wanted to look out for our family. But that wasn't Bella's fault. That was James's, for him trying to have his way with Bella. **_

" _**I am sorry." Bella looked down guilty.**_

" _**no, no, you don't have anything to be sorry. It wasn't your fault in the first place." Edward said. **_

" _**yes, Eddy was right, Rose, you don't need to be like that." Emmett kissed Rosalie's hair, trying to make her light up.**_

" _**what am I suppose to do? There is an army of new born out there and about to come and get us." Rosalie screamed.**_

" _**Rose, sit down. You are right, there is an army of new born. But you forgot something, Jas has a lot of experiment with those new born." Carlisle poined out.**_

" _**yes, and we will go and talk to the wolve." Emmett said.**_

" _**what make you think they will help us." Rosalie said, raising her eyebrow.**_

" _**there are a lot of blood thirty vampires coming here, what make you think they won't." Edward said back.**_

" _**Ed is right, if it is about Bella, I am sure, Jake will come and help, too." Stephen said to us. He has been living like one of the Cullen for two weeks then.**_

" _**yeah. See, the shy vam know it better than you, miss Bossy." Emmett joked.**_

" _**what did you just say?" Rosalie turned to her husband.**_

" _**nothing."**_

" _**so, that is settle, Edward and Bella will come and talk with the wolve. The rest, go to school and ack normal."**_

" _**aww, do I have to?" Emmett whined.**_

" _**yes, stop being such a baby."**_

" _**yes, mom." Emmett pouted and left.**_

_**oOo**_

_**I didn't know why, but I was really excited to go to school, I had a music class today, well, I am always happy to go to music class, not that I got to see Christine or her shining beautiful smile and hai… okay I am going to stop talking now. Anyway. There was another reason for me to be happy, I found a perfect song for me and her to sing. I knew I shouldn't be happy in the time like this, but I couldn't help it, I have sang with Nicole and others a lot of times, but none of them made me feel this way, the way Christine Daae made me feel. Oh, and I started to call her Christine a while now. It came more natural than ' Daae', didn't know why, I didn't feel comfortable calling others by their first name, but with her, things just came to me. like it was mean to be.**_

_**I walked in and almost felt disappointed.**_

_**She wasn't there. **_

_**Christine wasn't there.**_

_**Where did she go? She never missed music class before. I wondered. Did something bad happen to her? Oh no.**_

" _**everyone, settle down, we are going to sing your choice today." Mrs Filber said.**_

" _**uhm, Mrs Filber, may I ask, but where is Christine Daae, she is my partner…"**_

"_**oh, you didn't know? Christine Daae's family have some problems so she need to go back for a week, she will be here next week. Do you need me to move your works to next week?"**_

"_**no, it is fine, I guess I will just have to do something else."**_

"_**well, you never fail to surprise me with your talent."**_

" _**thanks, I would like to go first, I need to come home early today."**_

" _**sure, go a head and give me your paper and then come on the stage."**_

" _**thank you."**_

_**I walked up and looked down at the others. No Bradley today, either, this would be my lucky day then.**_

_**I started to sing.**_

_Come into these arms again__  
__And lay your body down__  
__The rhythm of this trembling heart__  
__Is beating like a drum__It beats for you - It bleeds for you_

___It knows not how it sounds__  
__For it is the drum of drums__  
__It is the song of songs...__Once I had the rarest rose__  
__That ever deigned to bloom._

___Cruel winter chilled the bud__  
__And stole my flower too soon.__Oh loneliness - oh hopelessness__  
__To search the ends of time__  
__For there is in all the world_

___No greater love than mine.__Love, oh love, oh love...__  
__Still falls the rain... (still falls the rain)__  
__Love, oh love, oh, love...__  
__Still falls the night...__  
__Love, oh love, oh love...__  
__Be mine forever... (be mine forever)_

___Love, oh love, oh love...__Let me be the only one__  
__To keep you from the cold__  
__Now the floor of heaven's lain_

___With stars of brightest gold__They shine for you - they shine for you__  
__They burn for all to see__  
__Come into these arms again__  
__And set this spirit free_

_**I didn't know how or why, but after I finished, everyone started to cry. In fact, when I sang this song, I felt sad, too. Well what did you espect? This wasn't a happy song after all.**_

_**And even when I was back in my seat, everyone was still crying their eyes off.**_

_**In the end, mrs Filber has to move everyone's show to next week, because they couldn't sing anymore, they were all crying. **_

_**oOo**_

" _**hey, is everything alright? You look trouble." Jasper said when we met for lunch.**_

" _**yeah, weird thing happened today in my music class."**_

" _**what is it?"**_

" _**everyone cried after I sang a song."**_

" _**not that weird, you do know that your voice have some power over the others, right?"**_

" _**I know that, but most of the time, there are only few peoples that cries, but this time, the whole class cried and Mrs Filber has to cancer everyone's perform."**_

" _**what did you sing?"**_

"_**well, 'a love song for vampire'." I said.**_

"_**very funny, Erik." **_

" _**it was a good idea at that time." **_

" _**let's go home." **_

_**oOo**_

" _**there is a new born army around and the Volturi doesn't do anything? I though Aro would kill all of them by now." **_

" _**no, he hasn't done anything. I think they decieded to ignore them, maybe they was waiting for the new born army and we fight each others, both will be damage and that will be when they came, to pick up what left." Rosalie said angrily. **_

" _**basta."**_

" _**hey, we are back." Edward and Bella walked in.**_

" _**hey, how is the meeting?"**_

" _**fine, they will help us. After all, an army of new born is coming here. hello, blood suck and unable to stop their thirty." Edward said. " and when it came with Bella, they can't ignore, she was their friend after all, much to my displeasure."**_

" _**hey, they are nice."**_

" _**they smell like shit." Emmett commented.**_

" _**they are going to be around, get use to it." Bella glanced at Emmett, who was laughing so hard, his side hurt.**_

" _**anyway. Eddy, tell them to meet up with us all, we need a plan to stop those new born."**_

" _**roger that." Edward said, standing up with Bella. **_

" _**Jasper's skills will become usefull for us. Let's meet in the wood."**_

" _**okay." **_

_**oOo**_

_**Jasper taugh us how to fight, and I would say it was better looking than doing. No wonder Maria chose Jasper, he knew what he has to do to kill a vampire that was stronger than he was without wasting a single sweat.**_

" _**it is enough, let's go get something to drink, you two, dinner." Carlisle said, looking at everyone's eyes, which were almost black.**_

" _**yes, mother." Both me and Stephen said.**_

" _**shut up, I am not your mother. She is." Carlisle raised his eyebrow. " go home and take a shower, you all smell worst."**_

" _**you are no better than us, papa."**_

" _**shut up."**_

'_**they look really happy, maybe those blood sucker aren't so bad.' I heard Jacob's thought.**_

" _**yeah, well, we are a family after all." I said to him.**_

_**Everyone looked at me with wide eyes.**_

" _**he didn't say anything, did he?" I sighed. I didn't know how Edward could deal with this everyday. This was annoying as hell.**_

" _**who want mountain lion?" Emmett's poor attempt to light the situation.**_

_**(TBC)**_

_**Note: Erik is about to leave the Cullen family.**_


	25. Day 25

**_The Angel's Diary_**

_**I do not own anything**_

_**Day 25**_

_**Those basta of vampires.**_

_**The Volturi.**_

_**They waited until the war was over that they came and acted like they really wanted to be there to help us. I knew it because I could heard what Alex was thinking. Basta. He wanted to kill us all, but Jane didn't let him.**_

"_**I see you have a new member in your family. Why didn't you send us a letter?" Jane looked at Stephen with interesting in her cool eyes.**_

" _**he was turned not long ago, there were a lot of things we had to take care of." Carlisle said, looked at the remain of those new born vampires.**_

" _**what is your name?" Jane smiled cruelly and sent a shiver throught Stephen's back.**_

" _**Stephen Cullen." He was a Cullen now.**_

" _**ahhh, Stephen Cullen. What a nice name."**_

_**Suddenly, the Volturi changed their attention to the new born that was with us.**_

" _**look like they missed one." Alex licked his lips. ' at least there is one for me then.' i heard.**_

_**Again, basta.**_

" _**she is with us." Carlisle said.**_

" _**I don't understand." Jane looked curious at the young female vampire with us.**_

"_**She has surrendered," Edward answeared Jane's toneless question.**_

" _**surrendered?" Jane looked at Edward's face. The other Volturi with her exchanged a quick glance.**_

_**Edward shrugged. "Carlisle gave her the option."**_

"_**There are no options for those who break the rules," Jane said flatly.**_

_**Carlisle spoke then, his voice mild. "That's in your hands. As long as she was willing to halt her attack on us, I saw no need to destroy her. She was never taught."**_

"_**That is irrelevant," Jane insisted.**_

"_**As you wish."**_

_**Jane looked at Carlisle oddly and then back at the young vampire.**_

_**She frowned.**_

" _**you there, what is your name?"**_

_**And the girl broke down crying. " B…Br…Bree…"**_

" _**why are you here?" Jane asked.**_

_**The girl cried harder.**_

" _**who sent you?"**_

" _**NO. SHE WILL TELL YOU EVERYTHING SHE KNEW, NO NEED TO TORTURE HER…" Esme screamed angrily, her mothering insist wanted to help the little girl.**_

_**Jane looked up, sudden humor in her usually dead eyes. "Oh, I know," she said to Edward, grinning at Esme before she turned back to the young vampire.**_

" _**please, stop, I don't know, Riley didn't tell us anything, he said we shouldn't know too much…"**_

_**The girl continued to cry for mercy.**_

" _**the one who created all those eighteen new born vampire was Victoria. All brand new, unskilled." Edward said through his teeths. I could see that he was trying to control himself, not going to kill that cruel vampire.**_

" _**was?" Jane turned to Edward. And left the girl alone for a while.**_

" _**I've dealt with the creator." Edward said, looking back at Jane coldly.**_

" _**and this Victoria, she was in addition to the eighteen here?"**_

" _**yes. She was with another new born, he was older than the others but not over one year."**_

_**Jane turned back to the girl.**_

_**And continued to torture the young vampire.**_

" _**did he tell the truth?"**_

"_**I .. I don't know… eighteen…twenty…I am not sure… please…stop…"**_

" _**did this Victoria creat you?"**_

" _**no….i don't know…"**_

"_**I don't know," she said, flinching again. "Riley never said her name. I didn't see that night . . . it was so dark, and it hurt. . . ." she shuddered.**_

"_**He didn't want us to be able to think of her. He said that our thoughts weren't safe. . . ."**_

_**Jane's eyes flickered to Edward, and then back to the girl.**_

_**Victoria had planned this well. If she hadn't followed Edward, there would have been no way to know for certain that she was involved. . . .**_

"_**Tell me about Riley," Jane said. "Why did he bring you here?"**_

"_**Riley told us that we had to destroy the strange yellow-eyes here," Bree babbled quickly and willingly. "He said it would be easy. He said that the city was theirs, and they were coming to get us. He said once they were gone, all the blood would be ours. He gave us her scent." Bree lifted one hand and stabbed a finger in Bella's direction.**_

"_**He said we would know that we had the right coven, because she would be with them. He said whoever got to her first could have her."**_

_**I heard Edward's jaw flex beside me.**_

"_**It looks like Riley was wrong about the easy part," Jane noted.**_

_**Bree nodded, seeming relieved that the conversation had taken this non-painful course.**_

_**She sat up carefully. "I don't know what happened. We split up, but the others never came. And Riley left us, and he didn't come to**_

_**help like he promised. And then it was so confusing, and everybody was in pieces." She shuddered again. "I was afraid. I wanted to run**_

_**away. That one" — she looked at Carlisle — "said they wouldn't hurt me if I stopped fighting."**_

"_**Ah, but that wasn't his gift to offer, young one,"**_

_**Jane murmured, her voice oddly gentle now.**_

"_**Broken rules demand a consequence."**_

_**Bree stared at her, not comprehending.**_

_**Jane looked at Carlisle. "Are you sure you got all of them? The other half that split off?"**_

_**Carlisle's face was very smooth as he nodded.**_

"_**We split up, too."**_

_**Jane half-smiled. "I can't deny that I'm impressed." The big shadows behind her murmured in agreement. "I've never seen a coven escape this magnitude of offensive intact. Do you know what was behind it? It seems like extreme behavior, considering the way you live here. And why was the girl the key?" Her eyes restedunwilling on Bella for one short second.**_

"_**Victoria held a grudge against Bella," Edward told her, his voice impassive.**_

_**Jane laughed — the sound was golden, the bubbling laugh of a happy child. "This one seems to bring out bizarrely strong reactions in our kind," she observed, smiling directly at Bella, her face beatific. If I didn't know her better, I would say she has a very beautiful smile. But then I knew her, she was a cruel and evil vampire. No doubt her laugh would mean anything but good.**_

_**Edward stiffened. I didn't have to read her mind to know what was on it. Not good.**_

"_**Would you please not do that?" he asked in a tight voice.**_

_**Jane laughed again lightly. "Just checking. No harm done, apparently."**_

"_**Well, it appears that there's not much left for us to do. Odd," Jane said, apathy creeping back into her voice. "We're not used to being rendered unnecessary. It's too bad we missed the fight. It sounds like it would have been entertaining to watch."**_

"_**Yes," Edward answered her quickly, his voice sharp. "And you were so close. It's a shame you didn't arrive just a half hour earlier. Perhaps then you could have fulfilled your purpose here." Jane met Edward's glare with unwavering eyes.**_

"_**Yes. Quite a pity how things turned out, isn't it?" Edward nodded once to himself, his suspicions confirmed.**_

_**Jane turned to look at the newborn Bree again,**_

_**her face completely bored. "Felix?" she drawled.**_

"_**Wait," Edward interjected.**_

_**Jane raised one eyebrow, but Edward was staring at Carlisle while he spoke in an urgent voice. "We could explain the rules to the young one. She doesn't seem unwilling to learn. She didn't know what she was doing."**_

"_**Of course," Carlisle answered. "We would certainly be prepared to take responsibility for Bree."**_

_**Jane's expression was torn between amusement and disbelief.**_

"_**We don't make exceptions," she said. "And we don't give second chances. It's bad for our reputation. Which reminds me . . ." Suddenly, her eyes were on Bella again, and her cherubic face dimpled. "Caius will be so interested to hear that you're still human, Bella. Perhaps he'll decide to visit."**_

"_**The date is set," Alice told Jane, speaking for the first time. "Perhaps we'll come to visit you in a few months."**_

_**Jane's smile faded, and she shrugged indifferently, never looking at Alice. She turned to face Carlisle. "It was nice to meet you, Carlisle — I'd thought Aro was exaggerating. Well, until we meet again . . ."**_

_**Carlisle nodded, his expression pained.**_

"_**Take care of that, Felix," Jane said, nodding toward Bree, her voice dripping boredom. "I want to go home."**_

_**I saw Edward tried to push Bella behind him, no doubt he was trying to lock the imagine out of her eyes. Esme was on the edge of crying. Rosalie and Alice tried to keep a cool face. But I knew Rosalie was hurt to see such an young girl got killed.**_

" _**NO!" I stant between her and Bree. **_

_**Jane frowned.**_

" _**Erik Cullen, what are you doing?"**_

" _**she is with us, she didn't break the rule, Victoria and Riley did. Give her another chance!" I said. **_

" _**Erik…" like my standing up gave my family something, Bree was my family member the moment she chose to give up the fight.**_

_**The others decieded to join me.**_

" _**she surrendered." Bella said, and Jane looked at her, still frowning.**_

" _**please, we will take care of her…" Esme plea.**_

_**Alex stepped up. But Jane stopped him.**_

" _**fine. You want her? You can have her." Jane smirk.**_

_**Not good at all.**_

" _**really? Tha…"Jane turned her eyes to me.**_

" _**but he is coming with us." **_

_**(TBC)**_

_**Note: hmmm.**_


	26. Day 26

**_The Angel's Diary_**

_**I do not own anything**_

_**Day 26**_

" _**what?"**_

" _**you are coming with us, Erik Cullen." Jane repeated.**_

" _**no, Erik, you can't…" Esme cried.**_

" _**please, kill me… don't take him away…" Bree said, she could see that I was important with the others, I was their family.**_

" … _**you will leave my family and Bree alone? You will if I come with you." I said quietly.**_

"_**yes, with all the Volturi's honor, I promise to leave that new born vampire girl and your family alone." Jane's cool voice said. **_

" _**we leave them alone so you will have to return us a small favor, right?" Alex was mocking us.**_

" _**fine, I will come with you."**_

" _**Erik, no." Esme was crying now.**_

" _**what do you want with Erik? Aro never has anything against us." Carlisle said through his teeth. " he will leave us alone…"**_

"_**well, things is not about what Aro wants, it is about what our Queen want. She want this vampire name Erik Cullen. So we will get you for her." Jane said bored. " now, come, we have long way to go."**_

" _**Queen? Never heard of her. She wants Erik?"**_

" _**it is none of your business." Alex snapped.**_

" _**it is, it is our family you are taking away, we will not give Erik up without a fight." Emmett snapped back, Rosalie stant next to him, glanced at Alex.**_

"_**oh, fine, I am in need of some entertainment anyway." Alex growned.**_

"_**no, hurt them and I will not go with you." I said. " let's just … please give me a few minutes, I want to talk to them."**_

" _**what with all the fucking sentimental huh?" Felix said.**_

"_**leave. I just want some moment with them, they are my family, you will not understand." I snapped.**_

" _**let's go." Jane said. " five minute. Don't be long. And don't think about running away."**_

_**The Volturi left me with my family.**_

" _**Erik… you can't…" Esme cried.**_

" _**I am fine. Really, it is not like they want to kill me or anything, I just have to go with them, you all can visit me sometime."**_

" _**but what does this 'Queen' want with you? I mean you never met her before right? And I haven't heard anything about a 'Queen' before."**_

" _**Erik, are you sure?"**_

" _**well, a life of another vampire in exchange of my freedom, I think it worth it."**_

" _**Erik…"**_

" _**and I will come visit you guy sometime… don't worry, I will be fine…" I hope.**_

" _**Erik, I am sorry… because of me…" Bree said sadly. " I … I am not worth…"**_

"_**no, you are worth it, you will have a new life and a new family here. please take care of my family for me." I brushed her hair.**_

_**She smiled. **_

_**Suddenly I felt like… like.. Déjà vu … I saw something… someone… smiled at me…. sad smile…**_

_Angel of darkness… you have come…_

" _**your five minute has been over. Let's go…" Alex pulled me.**_

" _**good bye…" **_

" _**ERIK…." Esme screamed. And the only thing I saw was Rosalie tried to calm her down.**_

_**I wanted to cry, too. I losed my freedom, but I needed to be strong, I couldn't let those basta see me weak.**_

" _**what do your so call ' Queen' want with me anyway?" I asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.**_

_**Alex grinded.**_

" _**it is an honor for a low class like you."**_

" _**what?" **_

" _**it seem like our Queen is tired of lonely and decided to find herself a lover." Jane said.**_

" _**a… a lover?" I was terrified now. Surely she couldn't mea...**_

" _**and she wants you." Felix jumped in.**_

" _**she wants me? what did I do?"**_

" _**that is still a mystery to us."**_

"_**seem like she took an interesting in you when you was at the Volturi's castle."**_

_**Oh, that was why I felt a cold spinning down my back everytime I walked alone in the hallway.**_

" _**let's go, the Queen doesn't like to wait for too long and you will not want to make her mad."**_

_**oOo**_

_**I sat patien … okay… I was panic. But what would a man do? When suddenly his life was upside down, everything was not the same anymore. This 'Queen' came out from nowhere and took my life away. I only wanted a normal life with my family, well, normal by my standant anyway.**_

_**Alex brought me in a weir room, was this some kind of dressing room? A room with everything that could be found in an Opera house dressing room. I wouldn't be supirde to see such a room in this place. But, I didn't know why, there was something….**_

_**Something smell sweet?**_

_**What…? Why did I feel so tired? Hmm, no one was around so maybe a nap would be great…**_

_**A nap...**_

_**oOo**_

_**that was the last thing I knew. Before I woke up again, in a very strange room, I was sleeping on a bed, with red and black sheet, I looked around me, looked like I was in some place… like a basement or something…no… something from the past… this place… was so real and so familiar.**_

_You have come…my angel…_

_**This voice again.**_

" _**who is there?"**_

_I have come for you…. Like I promised…_

_Wait here for a moment… and I will come to you… we will be one again… we will never be apart again…._

" _**what are you talking about? I don't want to be here…"**_

_We will never be apart again…_

" _**what …?"**_

_**And I slowly fell asleep one again…**_

_**(TBC)**_

_**Note : I can't believe that I have reach 'day 26 ' with this story, it was like yesterday I was so terrified that no one would like this idea….**_


	27. Day 27

**_The Angel's Diary_**

_**I do not own anything**_

_**Day 27**_

_**I once again woke up on that weirdly shaped bed, it looked so familiar, a bird and a shell? And this room, I had never been in one like this, yet I felt like I knew everything about this place.**_

_Angel of darkness…._

' _**not again.' I signed . " who's there? Show yourself, I am tired of this game, come out from wherever you are!"**_

" _**angel, so demanding, so strong, so beautiful…" a voice was whispering in my ears.**_

" _**huh ?" I turned around and…**_

_**What was she doing here? of all place. And how did she whisper in my ears? When she was standing so far away.**_

" _**Christine?"**_

_**She didn't say anything but walked toward where I sat.**_

_**oOo**_

" _**you have been sleeping on and off for two days already. Don't fall asleep again, I have a lot of things I want to do with you, my Angel." She said.**_

" _**Christine, what are you doing here?" I sat up. " where are we? I though I was in the Vo…"**_

" _**we are under the castle, my love."**_

" _**castle…?" my love?**_

" _**I made it especially for us, Erik."**_

" _**you made it…? What are you talking about." **_

_**Christine ignored my question, she put her hands on my cheeks.**_

" _**such a perfect face… a white mask will complete you." She said , caressing my cheeks.**_

" _**a white mask."**_

" _**yes, a mask. You will have to wear one. Always."**_

" _**mask…." **_

_**A small part of me didn't want to wear it, not at all. But when she gave it to me, at first I though it would be weird and uncomfortable. But no, it felt like I didn't wear a mask on the right side of my face. I felt comfortable and almost… normal.**_

_**Like I have been wearing a white hafl face mask all my life.**_

" _**there are clothers in the closet." She took out something that looked like an evening suit for me. " I want you to wear them…"**_

" _**yes, your highness." I said.**_

" _**I want you to call me 'Christine' just like you used to." **_

" _**Christine?" I asked. " used to? What are you talking about? I never called you that before…" most of the time I had called her Daae.**_

" _**yes, I want you to call me that, and everyday you will have to play something for me. I have a music room with everything you need in there."**_

" _**yes, Christine."**_

" _**you need to walk more gracefully."**_

" _**gracefully?"**_

" _**like you own this place. Take a bath and then go to the dining room. We will have dinner together."**_

" _**yes, Christine."**_

_**oOo**_

_**Dinner was quiet. I was too nervous to say anything to her. **_

" _**there are something I want you to do for me everyday." Finally, Christine was the one who broke the silence.**_

" _**yes?"**_

" _**everyday, I want you to sing with me, and play some music."**_

" _**music?"**_

"_**yes, and you will have to keep me company everyday, do not leave my side unless I tell you to."**_

" _**well…. I guess…"**_

" _**and I want you to never leave our home. I don't want to lose you again."**_

'_**Lose me again? What is she talking about?' I thought. " your highness, Christine, you are talking nonsence… we… well… we are just classmate. I don't know you…"**_

" _**you do know me, Erik, you just forgot about me."**_

" _**I know you?"**_

"_**you did. Very long time ago."**_

" _**long time ago? You mean… before I changed?"**_

" _**yes, before that. What do you remember about the past?"**_

" _**not much. It is on and off sometime… and it hurt a lot in here" I put my hand on the left side of my chest. " it hurt a lot…"**_

" _**it is fine, Erik, if you don't remember, I can tell you…"**_

" _**you will tell me about who I am?"**_

" _**yes, I will tell you everything that you need to know… about 'you' in the past…" she picked my head up by my chin and kissed me.**_

_**It was so sweet.**_

_**So lovingly.**_

_**Christine loved me? **_

_**Was we lover in the past?**_

_**I felt like I should stay away from her. But the thought of never seeing her again hurt more than being with her.**_

_**Why did it hurt so much? When it, at the same time, felt so right. Like things should have been this way in the first place.**_

_**Slowly, I felt myself slipping into the land of dream.**_

_**oOo**_

_**I was running again, there were so many noise around me, someone was screaming.**_

" _**monster !"**_

" _**the devil child."**_

" _**the opera ghost …"**_

" _**get the hell out of here you monster."**_

" _**you took away everything."**_

" _**get out!"**_

_**It was too much noises, I felt dizzy and my head hurt a lot. I tried to cover my ears to block out all of that noise, but it didn't succeed. **_

_**And then, all the noises were gone.**_

_**Silence.**_

_**And someone was singing.**_

_Bravi, bravi, bravissimi__  
__Where in the world have you been hiding?_

_Really, you were perfect_

_I only wish I knew your secret_

_Father once spoke of an Angel_

_I used to dream he'd appear_

_Now as I sing I can sense him_

_And I know he's here__  
__Here in this room, he calls me softly_

_Somewhere inside, hiding_

_Somehow I know he's always with me_

_He, the unseen genius_

_Angel of music !_

_Guide and guardian!_

_Grant to me your glory_

_Angel of music_

_Hide no longer_

_Secret and strange angel_

_**It was Christine's voice, she was singing something about an angel of music, it was so strange, I had never hear of this kind of angel before, and yet…**_

…_**. It felt so familiar….**_

_**(TBC)**_

_**Note : sorry for the short chap and the long wait, need to forcus on school and class, I will have the most important test of my life in two months from now on.**_


	28. Day 28

**_The Angel's Diary_**

_**I do not own anything**_

_**Day 28**_

_**I woke up and found Christine lying next to me, asleep, she was so beautiful and peaceful, I didn't have the heart to wake her up but she was hugging my arm so tight that I couldn't feel it anymore.**_

_**Like she was terrified that I would disappeared.**_

" _**hey… hey… wake up, Christine, I need my arm back…" I shook her gently, her eyes didn't open and she hugged my arm even harder.**_

_**She was frowning. **_

" _**Erik…." She was crying now. **_

_**She looked so sad and heartbroken. Seem like something happened between us in the past. And it wasn't a pleasant memories.**_

_**Then she started screaming and crying harder.**_

" _**Christine, wake up, please, wake up, I am right here with you." I shook her harder.**_

" _**Erik.. Erik… Erik…" she was still crying.**_

" _**open your eyes, Christine… see if the angel is here for you …" I said, and somehow, it sounded like it was coming from far far away. how could I do that?**_

_**Christine's eyes slowly opened and when she saw me above her, she pulled me down and kissed me.**_

" _**Erik… I was so terrified… they would take you away…. oh…. Erik… my Erik…"**_

" _**don't worry, I am not going anywhere… I will stay here with you…" i hugged her and let her cry into my arm. " forever…."**_

" _**Erik… sing for me…"**_

" _**what do you want me to sing?"**_

" _**something that will calm me down… something that remind me that you are here. safe with me…"**_

_**Safe with Christine…**_

_Can you remember that?__  
I remember..._

shingou machi mikaketa  
mioboe no aru aoi T-Shirts (I remember that)  
kawaranai egao nagareta toki wa  
choudo 3 years (Time goes by)  
koe kakeyou to sono tonari ni mishiranu dareka  
futo sorashita me ni utsuru sora wa itsumo to onaji de

kitto koushite hito wa chotto zutsu  
sugita kisetsu ni kioku wo kakusu  
itsuka koboreta namida atsumatte  
hi wo abite kagayaku made

* sou dakara Baby kanashimanaide  
kangaetemo wakannai toki mo aru tte  
sanzan demo mae ni tsudzuku michi no dokoka ni  
nozomi wa aru kara  
ame no asa demo (Baby don't cry)  
ai ga kiesou demo (Baby don't cry)  
hitori ni nante shinai kara (Baby don't cry)  
Baby don't cry  
Always stay by your side

nemurenai yoru wa nando mo negaeri bakari  
kokoro hosoku natte  
hakidasu tameiki wa fukai (Yeah I know)  
mata kakaeta fuan kore ijou kaishou dekizu  
dareka no te nigitte  
mienai asu e tsunagou to doryoku shite

datte soushite hito wa nando demo  
yami ni tachimukau tsuyosa aru hazu  
ataerarete erabu n' ja nakute  
sono ashi de fumidashite

sou dakara Baby kanashimanaide  
kangaetemo wakannai toki mo aru tte  
sanzan demo mae ni tsudzuku michi no dokoka ni  
nozomi wa aru kara  
ame no asa demo (Baby don't cry)  
ai ga kiesou demo (Baby don't cry)  
hitori ni nante shinai kara (Baby don't cry)  
Baby don't cry  
Always stay by your side

kagami ni utsuru jibun ga (When I lose myself)  
marude betsujin mitai na hi mo aru kedo  
(When I need someone's help)  
akiramenaide Let me see your smile  
nee yoku naru hou ni toraetara?  
itsuka waratte hanaseru hi ga kuru  
(Don't cry, cry...)

saa dakara Baby sono te nobashite  
kumoma ni nozoku hizashi wo shinjite  
shinpai goto nante zenbu torinozoku kara  
koe de mou daijoubu  
tooi asa demo (Baby don't cry)  
ai wo nakushitemo (Baby don't cry)

_Welcome to __  
hitori ni nante shinai kara (Baby don't cry)  
Baby don't cry  
Always stay by your side_

Baby mou Don't cry (Baby don't cry yeah)  
It's gon' be alright (It's gon' be alright)  
Baby mou Don't cry (Baby mou Don't cry)  
You'll see the sunshine (See the shushine)  
Baby mou dono kurai (Baby don't baby don't cry)  
hitori de you've been tryin'  
(hitori de you've been tryin')  
Baby mou Don't cry (Baby mou Don't cry)  
You'll see the sunshine (You'll see the sunshine)

_**Christine looked up at me. " is it Japanese?"**_

" _**yes, I spent sometime in Japan around twenty years ago…"**_

_**She moved closer to me.**_

" _**it sounded lovely…" her lips were so close to mine.**_

" _**yea…"**_

_**This time, I was the one who closed the gap between us and kissed her…**_

_**oOo**_

_**it was so cold.**_

_**I tried to find the warmth of Christine's arms, but found none.**_

_**I opened my eyes and found myself alone on our bed.**_

_**Our bed. **_

" _**Christine?" **_

_**Where was she? **_

_**She wouldn't run away after what happened last night, right?**_

" _**Christine?"**_

_**I found my clothers and tried to find her.**_

_**But she was nowhere to be found.**_

_**Did she leave?**_

_**But then what about me?**_

_**Did she just leave me here?**_

_**Alone?**_

" _**Christine? Where are you?"**_

_**No reply. Only the silend an the darkness.**_

_**I tried the last room.**_

_**The music room.**_

_**Then I saw it.**_

_**A wedding dress?**_

_**Why was it here..?**_

_**then suddenly...**_

' _I love you so much….'_

' _what is there for me?'_

' _only the darkness.'_

' _I will marry you…'_

' _it was hardly a face… so monstrous …. Yet so familiar …'_

' _he was the only one that found me in the dark…'_

' _no one would listen…'_

' _everywhere you go … let me follow you…. That is all I ask of you….'_

' _after everything I have done for you and this is all you do to repay me? run into another man's arm?'_

' _angel… please….'_

' _no one will come to you monster….'_

'_there is only one way.'_

' _she will never love something like you.. how can she loves you when she could have someone like me?'_

' _set her free from your cage… monster…'_

' _not a single words from you, monsieur….'_

' _give me your hand….'_

' _I just want to have someone to love….'_

' _choice me and I will let your lover go…'_

' _there is nothing to tell…'_

' _I can see him…. He was always there… he always listens…'_

' _don't thrown your life for me…'_

' _you are my angel of music.. you will always be my angel… no matter what…'_

' _I knew it from the beginning … it will all end like this… the moster will be dead and the maiden run away with her lover under the sun set…'_

' _I will never run away.. not from you. You will never bring me any harm.'_

' _we will never be apart…'_

' _I choice you… angel of darkness…'_

_**It all moved so fast, I felt like my head was spinning. So many pictures of everything, every events that happened in my life….**_

_**The life that I had lived before…**_

" _**Erik? What are you doing here?" Christine looked down at me with worry expression.**_

" _**Christine…" **_

" _**Erik?" she moved down to my lips…. She wanted to kiss me… to tell me everything wax alright…. Was perfect….**_

_**When it obvious not.**_

_**I pushed her away.**_

" _**get away from me…. what do you want?" I screamed at her.**_

" _**Erik, what are you talking about? You are mine, remember? You said so last night and before…."**_

" _**before what? You left. With him, you left me to my fate… to dying…" I could feel tears were filling my eyes, " now that you found out I was still alive and I finally have a family of my own, you came back to finish the joib?"**_

" _**Erik…. You… you remember?"**_

" _**not everything… but yes… I remembered…"**_

" _**oh Erik…" she wanted to hug me.**_

_**But I pushed her away again.**_

" _**no, don't touch me. what do you want, Christine? You want me dead? Or suffer? Miserable?"**_

" _**Erik, what are you talking about? I would never want something like that for you, my love…"**_

" _**my love? My love you dare say Christine? Or because your little lover De Chagny was not around anymore so you decided to pick up your old broken doll to play with?"**_

" _**no, Erik, I would never done that to you… I didn't want that… I was foolish to think that what I had with Raoul was love. I didn't marry him…. I did come back…. But you was already gone… I couldn't find you…"**_

" _**leave me alone…"**_

" _**Erik…. Please…."**_

" _**no, Christine, you got your chance, but you chose that boy, and that choice will be what you have to live with…"**_

" _**Erik, I had tried to find you… and now that I finally found you… I couldn't … I wouldn't …"**_

" _**so that is how it is… you will force me to stay here with you…. And to share your bed…. You could do that… after all, my family's lives are in your hands…. And you are what they calls…. The powerful queen…. Well… since you got all that… I guess it doesn't leave me much choice…. But listen to me… mademoiselle… I will never be willing to stay here with you…. You will have a living but lifeless body to warm your bed… a broken doll to share your meal…. A souless voice to share your music…."**_

" _**Erik…. Please… I love you and I know you love me, too."**_

" _**of couse, mademoiselle, I will always love you, what is there not to be love? You are beautiful, wonderful and such a talent woman… I was never be able to find a woman that share what I had with you… never did…. And never will…"**_

" _**then will you…"**_

"_**no, it is the end. You can let me go with my family unharmed or threat my family's safety to keep me here, but all you will have would be my body and nothing more…"**_

" _**Erik…." Christine was crying, so hard.**_

_**It broke my heart to see her like that. But I couldn't forgive her. **_

_**In the past, I love her, yet she ran away and threw my love back at my face.**_

_**I couldn't bring myself to forgive her and love like I used to.**_

_**Like I still do.**_

" _**Erik…. Please stay with me…"**_

" _**so that is what you want… then a body you shall have…" I looked down at her crying form coldly.**_

_**(TBC)**_

_**Note : Erik remembered, not everything, but he remembered… and you did know what happened between them that night, right? and also, at first, i didn't know which song should i use... there were three options.**_

_**1/ Baby don't cry _ Amuro Namie.**_

_**2/ masquerade .**_

_**3 / safe and sound _ Taylor Swiff.**_

_**but i chose ' Baby don't cry', and it was a beautiful song, i suggest you all listen to that song while you read this chap.**_


End file.
